


Where did you sleep last night

by Rubythebowl



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Early Work, F/M, M/M, Out of Character, RPF
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 38,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubythebowl/pseuds/Rubythebowl
Summary: 【旧文存档】James和Michael一觉醒来发现他们与自己在电影中饰演的角色灵魂互换了，并且很显然，那两位变种人界的领导人兼宿敌刚刚睡过。Charles和Erik发现自己的生活在另一个宇宙是编出来的电影，以及原来在和平年代牵手并不比在乱世中相拥更容易一些。





	1. James and Michael（1）

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我刚开始写同人文时（2014年）的拙作，文笔、语气、剧情设计、人物性格都充满漏洞一团糟。  
> 不过那时满心的热情倒还封存在幼稚的故事里，是我已经找不回的鲜活所以不忍心就这样舍弃扔掉。  
> 也许有时间和心情时我会坐下来慢慢修改梳理一下，虽然这个可能性微乎其微。  
> 先存下来吧，在那些“哨兵”抹去“变种人”所有痕迹之前。  
> RPS警告，非常恶劣的那种。我写的时候James还没有离婚，Michael也还没有谈恋爱，表姐和尼子还没分开——啊，物是人非。

Michael觉得他已经很久很久没有自然醒了。他睁开眼，半清醒半混沌的盯着天花板。也许是闹钟坏了吧…他在床上翻了个身，眯着眼睛越过身前躺着的人去拿床头柜的闹钟。  
等等……  
身前躺着的人？！  
自己昨晚没带女友回家吧？！  
Michael伸手揉揉眼睛，刚醒时丢失的一小部分回忆逐渐恢复。他昨晚绝对没带任何人回家——确定这点之后，Michael吞了口口水，颤栗的扭头看向近在咫尺的家伙。  
James正抱着一个枕头睡的香甜。  
Michael呆住了。然后他发现他并不是在自己的公寓里。事实上，他们正处在一个Michael从未到过的卧室，墙上的书架、屋顶的吊灯以及地毯壁炉种种摆设，一切如同上世纪70年代般古老，陌生中还透着那么些熟悉感——就像X战警的片场一般。昨晚明明好好睡在自己床上连酒都没喝一口的…这诡异的情况让Michael接受起来实在吃力。他想了想还是决定先叫醒身边的好友。“James，James？”轻轻用手推着熟睡的男人，Michael看见他不耐烦的皱皱眉头，一头卷毛往枕头里蹭了蹭含混不清的说着：“让我再睡会儿。”  
“……James McAvoy你给老子起来！”莫名的烦躁让Michael提高声音，他一把掀起James身上的被子。“What the hell……Michael？！”男人一下子蹦起来，然后用无辜的眼神盯住Michael，“我靠你大清早爬到我床上是想干嘛？！诱惑我哦？”  
……诱惑你个大头鬼。Michael叹口气无奈的扶住自己的抬头纹…不，是额头，告诉自己要耐心：“这不是你的床…James，我也不知道这是什么情况。”  
James这才开始注意周围，他环顾了卧室一圈，“这里不是片场吗…如果我没记错的话这应该是教授的房间。可是我们为什么…这是个恶作剧吗？”他皱着眉头抬脸探寻的看着Michael。从这个视角，Michael能清楚地看见他宽大的睡袍领口下若隐若现的白嫩肌肤以及其他的一些…感觉到清晨荷尔蒙的旺盛，Michael连忙移开视线，“我不知道。”  
“哇Michael你真这么觉得？”James跪坐在床上笑盈盈的看着他，答非所问的语气中有着莫名其妙的愉悦，“你真觉得我现在很性感？”  
……诶？  
卧槽什么情况？！自己刚刚脑子里是这么想的没错但是……Michael看见James悠然把两根手指搭上自己的太阳穴，好像明白了什么。他迟疑的伸出手——床头柜上铁质的闹钟歪歪扭扭的朝他飞了过来。  
“所以我们这是穿越成了电影里的…James你去干嘛？！”终于理清自己的思路，一本正经的定下结论的Michael回头却看见James偷偷摸摸的爬向床边，他一把拎住那人睡衣的腰带，“还没搞清楚情况你往外跑什么？”  
“放开老子我要去用我的能力实现我的远大理想！我要变成丘比特！！让这世界充满爱！！！你别拉我！！”小个子男人奋力挣扎着，刚获得超能力的他似乎还没法熟练运用以控制身后男人的魔爪。终于他用力一挣，腰带和睡袍一起滑了下来。James因为惯性向前倾倒，Michael连忙扑上去扣住他的腰以防他倒插葱栽在床下。  
“Fuck me，这些都是什么啊…”  
听到James爆着粗口不可置信的声音，Michael惊魂未定地看向他——男人正低头看着自己裸露的上半身，白嫩的肌肤上布满了粉色的、情欲意味的淤血痕迹。  
“哇哦，他们昨晚可真激烈，不是吗？”  
James在Michael怀里转过头来，尴尬的结巴着。


	2. James and Michael(2)

卧室里弥漫着诡异的气氛。Michael看看James，又回头看看一塌糊涂的床单，痛苦的捂住了脸：“我操他俩竟然是一对儿…”  
“我早觉得他们是一对…”James不以为然的说着，甩掉半挂在自己身上的睡袍伸手去够窗边衣架上挂着的衣服，“我不能接受的是我不是上面那个！！你说这绝对不科 ……嗷Michael！！”一声惨叫伴随着乒哩乓啷的巨大声响，背对着全裸好友的Michael慌忙回过头，发现James摔下了床顺便还带倒了不轻的衣架。  
“James你还好吗？！”四肢并用的爬到床边，Michael抬起衣架放到一边接着把James从一堆衣服里面扒拉出来急切的问着。James在他怀中看着他，蓝色的眼睛里有隐约泪花闪烁：“Erik…I can't feel my legs…”  
你怎么这么爱演！！！  
“还有，你昨晚是有多饥渴…我觉得我肯定被你干肿了真的很疼啊…”  
Michael老脸通红的憋不出一句话，努力压抑着把胳臂间一脸无辜瞅着自己的“人形自走老二笑话机”扔出窗户的冲动。  
“教授你怎么了！！”门被“咣”的一声推开，一个高个子青年慌张的闯了进来。“Nic…”Michael像看到救世主一样叫着他的名字却发现对方正用仇视的眼神看着自己，“Magneto，放开教授！”青年低吼着，白嫩的皮肤下涌现着蓝色的毛发。“他是Hank！”James小声惊呼着，“不不不Hank！冷静一下，Erik并没有对我做什么！”  
Hank已经完全变成了野兽的模样，他有些犹豫的看着James，“教授…你是在包庇他吗…？”“不是的Hank，”James用Charles的口吻温和的安抚着，“他并没有伤害我。”“可是…他为什么会在你的卧室里？而且你还没穿衣服，身上也有伤……诶？！”Hank凑近一点想检查James的伤势，却突然停住了。他身上的蓝毛迅速褪去，露出发红的脸颊，“对、对不起教授，我先走了，您记得、记得下来吃饭…”结结巴巴的说着话，Hank肢体僵硬的跑出门去，差点被自己的左脚绊倒摔个脚朝天。  
“Well，看起来我们还是地下情人…这下子搞砸了，要变成变种人夫夫了。”James吐吐舌头看向Michael，后者听到夫夫的时候心情突然变得很好，他看着James的眼睛傻傻的笑了。  
“……Michael，你想的太大声了，我现在满脑子都是你诶嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿的笑声。”  
……我终于知道Magneto为什么爱他的头盔如生命了。Michael叹口气，“快把衣服穿上。”他说着把James扶上床，自己从另一边找到裤子和衣服默默的穿了起来。感觉到背后没有声音，Michael转过头去，看见James还是裸着坐在床沿，“你怎么不穿？”  
“我残疾了啊！你还把我干成这个样子！我都动不了了哪还能穿衣服…你来给老子穿啊。”James像耍无赖一样叨叨着，一副“你不给我穿我就裸一天”的架势。  
Michael觉得自己再跟他呆一会就要心脏病发作了，这家伙简直就是一个未满十岁的熊孩子！但他还是认命的捡起地上的衣服坐到James身旁动作轻柔的帮他穿上。Charles教授显然比James要文雅温和的多，他昨晚用的是James绝对不会用的牛奶味沐浴乳。Michael从背后环过James的腰帮他扣上腰带，鼻腔里就充满了那人身上甜腻的味道，他不禁贪婪的多吸了几口。“Michael，不要像个变态一样往我的脖子上喷热气…我觉得我挺有成为丘比特的潜质的，hey兄弟你硬了吗？”James好像很兴奋，“快把我扶上轮椅我要出去散播爱了！”  
又来了…Michael心力交瘁的把他抱上轮椅，他那种对丘比特的执念到底是怎么回事啊！变种人的未来真的会毁在这人手里的！自己一定要看好这家伙，顺便弄明白这莫名其妙的穿越是怎么回事……为什么这么累啊！叹了口气，Michael用能力缓慢推动轮椅向门外走去。


	3. James and Michael (3)

推开门那瞬，James和Michael都有点出乎意料的惊讶了一下。本以为门外是Days of future past里荒芜颓靡的废弃学校，只有孤零零的Hank，没想到却是明亮嘈杂的走廊。打过蜡的地板在阳光下反射出光洁的色泽，孩子们从两侧的卧室门内嬉笑着跑出来，一片生机勃勃。这是那个…被改变的未来？  
“早啊教授…啊！是万磁王！！！”身材矮小的女孩欢快的跑过来打招呼，却在看清Michael脸的那一刹那尖叫出声，连滚带爬的冲进墙中不见了。“什么！！万磁王！！”本来宁静祥和的走廊一下变的恐慌，孩子们尖叫着向走廊的另一头推搡着涌去，仿佛一脸无辜的Michael是某种吃人不吐骨头的野兽。Michael揉揉太阳穴，“Charles，【你】平时都跟孩子们讲些什么？”“well…我不知道，大概是小红帽与万磁狼或者白雪公主和万磁皇后——'头盔头盔告诉我，世界上品位最差的人是谁？''当然是您啦！您的盔甲简直像只屎壳郎！'"James调侃着，伸手摁在太阳穴低声嘟囔着什么。  
“…你又脑我？！”Michael恐慌的抓住James的手腕企图停止他“发功”。“谁脑你啊…我就是告诉孩子们去餐厅集合，恐怕你今后要住在学校了——显然你我不能分开行动…你愣着干嘛？快推我去。”James似乎很快就掌握了他的能力，得意洋洋的发号施令。  
“好吧…”Michael叹口气，任命的做出他招牌的爵士手势。  
James觉得Michael实在是太可怜了，因为Magneto这个名字在这简直就是每个家长用来吓唬孩子的恐怖人物，添油加醋的扭曲成吃小孩的大灰狼。他坐在长餐桌的尽头，看着两边簇拥着的瑟瑟发抖的孩子，稚嫩的小脸上净是如临大敌的表情，考虑怎么让他们相信现在一声不响坐在自己身边的男人是无害的。这种感觉就像是你牵了一只大型犬——金毛或是苏牧——走在公园里，路人都躲的远远的，你要做的就是摸着大狗的长毛让它伸着舌头摇摇尾巴，“坐下！”“握手！”“看吧，它可听话了，从不咬人。”  
叹了一口气，James喝一口咖啡：“孩子们…Erik要在我们学校住一阵。”  
“不会吧…”“我要回家！！”“快把你的项链摘下来它是铁的！”“还有手表！手表！”“天哪Scott你的眼镜该怎么办！！”话音未落，孩子们就乱成一片。Charles不得不用咖啡勺敲敲杯沿：“安静！我想说的是，Erik是我的朋友，而我会用人格担保他住在这里的这段时间里，你们的安全不会受到任何威胁。况且他那丑暴——我是说他那可以阻断我意志力的头盔现在也不在，所以孩子们，看在我的面子上，不要害怕，好吗？”  
他尽量放低了语速，用Charles温和的声线缓慢的解释着，尽力使自己的话语带有可靠性和说服力。Michael在他说话的期间一直带着微笑侧过头盯着他看，这是他在无数次访谈上养成的习惯，一种表示对对方尊重的方式。James说完话，一转头对上好友的眼神，“你不会伤害他们的，对吗Erik？”“我发誓，”Erik看着他笑了，“而且我做的一切都是为了变种人的利益…我怎么会伤害自己的同胞。”  
传说中的万磁王，好像没有那么凶残，反而有点温柔的不像话啊…他举起体育场砸白宫的事迹，一定有夸大成份吧…不管怎样，他看教授的眼神证明他绝对不是坏人。还处在懵懂期的孩子们似懂非懂的想着，用一种“只要对教授好就好的”的心态接受了这个像大型犬一样的男人。  
“……我我我我先去一下卫生间。”坐的离James最近的高个子男孩突然窘迫的站了起来，红着脸结巴着跑出了餐厅。Michael纳闷的看着他像是逃离的背影，又看向James——这家伙正抿着嘴偷笑着，一脸坏相。“……James，你别告诉我你真的…挥发了你的丘比特荷尔蒙？”Michael皱着眉头。“哦我也不知道效力这么大，我只是在他脑子里播放了一下我的裸照…Michael，你要不要也看看唔——”  
Michael抄起一块吐司塞进James红润的嘴唇，阻止这个熊孩子继续胡说八道。后者无辜的眨眨带着被噎到的泪花的蓝眼睛，像个仓鼠一样嚼着嘴里的食物。  
……突然有点想看啊，那个裸照。  
Michael暗搓搓的想着。


	4. James and Michael (4)

“你真的…是Erik吗？我认识的那个Erik•Lehnsherr…？”  
Hank在Michael身边伫立良久，终于忍不住发出了疑问。废话，老子当然不是什么见鬼的Lehnsherr——Michael在心中嘟囔着，斩钉截铁地回答，“那是当然。”  
当然……？Hank不知道该用什么样的表情面对这个人类眼中棘手的大boss，尤其是他正穿着围裙站在厨房的烤箱前，小心翼翼的端出一大盘形状各异的精致的cupcakes，并且细心的用奶油、水果和糖粉加以装饰。午后的阳光从侧面的大窗照进来，使他像一个为家庭准备下午茶的普通的居家男人——当然，如果忽视掉料理台上自主跳动的调味罐和餐具的话。“教授…你是不是把他脑傻了…？”Hank担忧的问着身边坐着的James，却受到对方一个甜蜜的过头的微笑：“没有啊，你要相信每个人的内心其实都有那么一点光明的，我要做的就是将那光明挖掘出来，发扬光大。”  
这么厉害不愧是教授，Hank崇拜的想着。  
这么能吹不愧是James，Michael翻了个白眼。  
孩子们早就闻香而来，他们挤在厨房门口看着这个奇妙的场景。故事里操纵潜艇核弹手枪哨兵体育场引来无数惨叫的万磁王，现在正细心的操纵者瓶瓶罐罐，还哼着某种欢快的音调。而他们的教授也用一种舒适的姿势靠在料理台边，微笑着看着他的朋友。  
终于完成了最后工序，Michael心满意足的看着如同工艺品的美味蛋糕。“棒极了！”James赞叹着，回头招招手，“孩子们，快来吃呀！”“J…Charles！先让他们洗手！”Michael急忙拍掉某个孩子的小胖手，赶着他们去一旁的盥洗室，“都伸出手来给我看看，不干净不能吃知道吗！”  
Hank惊讶地看见这帮上房揭瓦的熊孩子乖乖伸出手来给Erik看，觉得一定是今早起床的方式不对。  
孩子们几乎在一瞬间就将cupcakes哄抢而光。“Erik，你能不能别用那种慈祥的老爷爷的眼神看着他们？简直像Ian…喔，我又想起他摸我脸时的样子了…话说回来，杯糕没我的？！”James的视线在台子上扫了一圈，委屈的撇撇嘴。“有有有！”Michael从旁边拿出一个镶嵌着樱桃的小蛋糕递给他，笑着说道：“你这个改变我形象的方法还真的很有效…不过你只是想吃我做的蛋糕吧？！'You never made me cupcakes'，嗯？”“你计较那么多干什么！真该把我们现在的状态拍下来给他们看，谁才是那个穿背带裤的——”James鼓着腮帮子说着，一口叼起白色奶油上红色的小小樱桃，“So I take your cherry～”  
你一句话不开黄腔会死吗，James！  
Michael无奈的耸耸肩，一回头看到孩子们和Hank都捧着蛋糕直愣愣的看着他们。Michael咧开嘴呲起一口尖牙：“看什么看！好好吃东西！”  
“好好好！”大家都憋着笑低下头努力的吃起来。刚才好像看到了什么比蛋糕更甜的东西飘在空气里啊，孩子们默默地想着，还有，万磁王还真是个好人呢！


	5. James and Michael (5)

“Erik！Erik！Erik～”  
不想理会门口那个叽叽喳喳的家伙，Michael头也不抬的念着手里的童话故事。他身边团团围着认真的孩子们，童真的眼里闪着星星看着这个坐在软软的单人沙发里在橙色灯光照耀下一脸温柔的男人。  
“Erik你再不理我我就让你在孩子面前跳脱衣舞！！”“Charles，怎么了么？”深信自己的好友一定会干出这种丧心病狂的事，Michael连忙抬头看着正转动轮椅驶向自己的James。这家伙一脸不高兴的鼓着脸颊，直直冲到他面前，一抬头差点撞上对方的鼻尖：“Erik不许念了快去陪我睡觉。”  
旁边喝水的Hank一口水喷了出来。  
“怎么这样啊故事还没念完呢——”孩子们不乐意的抗议着。年龄大一点的Jane早熟的抬头问着James：“教授和Magneto一起睡哦？可是那不是结婚之后才能做的事情嘛…”“就是啊！”Scott跟着接上，“你们要去做羞羞的事情嘛！”“是啊我…唔！”James正要说些什么，Michael连忙捂住了他的嘴，再让他在这里满嘴跑火车变种人的未来绝对要毁了。他发现他今天总是想要用各种东西堵住好友的嘴，不管是用吐司杯糕还是别的什么，“Charles我这就陪你睡觉，你不要再说了。”“啊这不公平！”孩子们愤愤的叫嚷着。James挣开Michael的手，煞有介事的对着孩子们教导道：“这当然很公平啦，每个人都会属于另外的什么人，Erik是我的我让他陪我睡觉他就要陪我睡觉，你们找到属于自己的那个人的时候就可以让他天天给你们讲睡前故事啦！不要霸占着我的人不放！”  
Michael震惊的看着这个小脸全是自豪的家伙，老脸不争气的红了，这个笨蛋知道自己在说什么吗？！“我还是觉得不公平。”Ororo认真的反驳着，你说Magneto是你的就是你的嘛！你看他都没有表态耶。”“就是就是！”孩子们纷纷附和着。才一天而已Magneto还真是能收买人心啊！被遗忘在角落的Hank觉得这件事简直细思恐极。James不服气地哼了一声，抬头看着大脑当机的Michael，“Erik，你说你是不是我的？”  
Michael愣愣的看着好友认真的表情。他的眼睛一如既往的像是要把人吸进去般清澈湛蓝，白嫩的、鼓鼓的脸颊上带着一层薄薄的红晕，嘴唇湿润红艳，下巴边缘的棕色胡茬在灯光下显得毛茸茸的。“Erik？”听到再一次呼唤，Michael才回过神来。他咽了咽口水润润自己干燥的喉咙，声音低沉：“当然，我是你的，Ja……Charles。你也是我的。”  
“yooooo～”孩子们发出了羡慕的声音，Hank只感觉整个世界都不好了，他扶住身后的柜子才使自己没有倒到地上去。  
Michael脑子昏昏沉沉的推着James的轮椅走出了包围圈。“Michael，你害羞了？”James声音还是笑吟吟的。Michael突然有些轻微的憎恨起这个总是在笑的家伙，不知道从什么时候开始，他开的每个玩笑都让自己心神不宁，反复去期待这些是真的又明确知道这一切都是James说着玩的。自己知道这份无望的感情应该被搁置被遗忘，但他每次想要放弃的时候都会因为James的某句话而重燃希望。James简直是个小恶魔，他可以如此轻松的把自己那颗心玩弄于股掌之间。“我喜欢小恶魔这个称号。”James突然说道，声音很小，“并且…我给不了你任何东西，只有这些玩笑。”“James？”察觉到自己的心思被听到，Michael惊讶的停下，侧过头去确认好友的表情。“不，我什么也没说…推我去浴室吧。”James低下头，又笑容满面的抬起头，“或者你想在走廊上跟我来一炮？孩子们会看到的。”  
又来了……Michael无奈的笑笑，带着那颗砰砰直跳的心又推动了轮椅。


	6. James and Michael (6)

“Michael，帮我脱衣服！”  
Michael感觉自己简直是个奶爸，他开始怀疑真正的Charles究竟是怎么正常生活了这么久的，James就差让自己喂他吃饭了——而且他隐隐感觉到这件事迟早也会发生。深深的叹了口气，Michael无奈又甜蜜的回身走向倚在浴缸边笑的开心的James。“上衣你总能自己脱吧…”他无奈的念叨着，James鼓着脸颊瞪了他一眼，开始解自己的衬衫扣子。Michael发现这个提议真是错误，因为当他低头解James皮带的时候无法不去注意映入眼帘的那一大片白嫩的发亮的肌肤。James的身上还残留着许多“Erik”昨晚留下的痕迹，大多已经变成沉淀下来的暗红色，却让Michael有一种将它们重新蹂躏至鲜红的冲动。他感觉四周的空气开始变的燥热，也察觉到好友近在咫尺的、直直盯着自己的毫不避讳的眼神。该死…Michael低声咒骂着，舔舔干燥的嘴唇，别过脸去一把扯下了James的内裤，然后几乎是闭着眼把他打横抱起扔进了浴缸里。  
“hey！你要照顾一下残障人士啊！”James皱着眉头嚷嚷着，一把扯住正要离开的Michael的袖口，笑的狡黠：“一起洗？”“别闹…”Michael低沉着声音打掉他的手，像是逃跑一样快速的离开了。  
James看着浴室的门被仓皇关上，脸上的笑一瞬间消失。他低垂着眼帘，轻轻的咬了咬下唇。  
这一切都太糟糕了。Michael不知道自己要去哪里，只是想要逃离身后那梦幻般的场景和那个让他愈发着迷的人。这一切——这种病态的迷恋、这种若有若无的暧昧，这种毒品般忍不住去接近却又在短暂的幸福后带来无限痛苦、让人愈发深陷的关系，真是太糟糕了。Michael不知不觉中走到了花园里的喷泉边，他双手撑着池边望向水里。黑夜里的池水镜面般映照出月光下他的脸——Erik的脸。是的，即使相似，这毕竟是另外一个人的生活，他在盗取别人的幸福，这一切全都不属于他——  
“Magneto…？”身后突然传来试探式的呼唤，Michael转过身去，看到Hank做出被吓到的表情，“Magneto你…在干什么…？”“Hey…Hank。”Michael冲他点点头，眨眼的时候却有大滴的泪水从眼角落下，他连忙伸手胡乱抹一把。胸口无比憋闷，Michael突然很想找个人倾诉一下这种荆棘般刺痛却占据整颗心的感情，而Hank是另外一个世界的人，他不用担心走漏风声，也不用担心被人觉得恶心或者别的什么——“Hank，我想，你有没有时间和我谈一谈？”“我？哦…是关于教授吗？”曾经差点被眼前的男人操纵的哨兵置于死地，Hank还是有些顾忌的看了看Michael。“不完全是…Hank，我想也许你不会相信……我们是另外一个世界的人。”Michael认真的说着，观察着对面年轻人的表情。“另外一个世界…也就是说你们不是我认识的教授和Magneto？你们和之前的Logan一样，是未来穿越回来的吗？”有了Logan的铺垫，Hank倒是很轻易的接受了这个说法，毕竟“在Magneto身体里的是另外一个人”和“Magneto会给孩子做杯糕读故事”间，他还是比较容易接受前者。“不…”Michael坐到喷泉池的边缘，示意Hank也坐下，“并不一样。我们来自另外的世界，在那个世界没有变种人也没有超能力，我和James——就是现在在教授身体里的那个调皮鬼——只是普通的演员，碰巧和你们的教授还有Magneto长相相似罢了。”Michael尽量解释的简单易懂，而且隐瞒了他们演这部电影的事实，他可害怕自己改变什么世界观之类复杂的东西。“哦……”Hank似懂非懂的点点头，“那教授还会回来吗？”“应该会吧…他应该会找到办法的。”Michael回答着，看到Hank突然开心的凑过来，“那你们在那个世界一定很幸福吧，没有能力，没有立场问题，你们一定是情侣吧！我感觉今天一整天你们都那么幸福…就像是教授一直期待却又得不到的一样。”“………嗯，我们是。”Michael突然觉得心中憋闷的感觉一下子消失了，他停顿了一下肯定的回答着，“这件事我只告诉了你，拜托你不要告诉别人……我会找到方法回去的。”“好。”Hank乖乖的点点头，看见Michael站起身，“你要走了？”“嗯。”Michael微笑着抬头看向大宅楼上亮着的温暖的灯光，“他应该洗完澡了吧。”  
“呃，那个，Magneto……”身后传来青年有些扭捏的声音，Michael回过头，看见Hank脸颊红红的搓着手，“你应该看到教授床头那张照片了吗？就是那个金发的女孩子，我想问……你们那个世界里，有长得和她还有我一样的人吗？”“有啊。”Michael笑着回答，“并且他们已经订婚了。”“天哪……”Hank激动的望着他，“你们那里真的像个天堂！”  
……天堂吗。

把在浴缸里嚷嚷着快要泡成腌黄瓜的James捞出来，再按住这个乱动的家伙吹干他一头乱七八糟的短毛，最后把他抱去床上，Michael已经将近筋疲力尽。但当他关上灯栽倒在散发着牛奶香气的James身边时，却觉得无比清醒。上天啊，这可是他第一次和James在一张床上入睡——虽然他们已经一起醒来过了，Michael无法不让自己去注意身边人的呼吸声。“Michael。”James突然叫了他的名字，软糯的声音在安静黑暗的卧室里回响。“嗯？”Michael转过身去看他，对方抱着被子，眼睛眯成弯弯的形状在黑夜中闪闪发亮， “Michael，晚安。”James轻轻说着，给了他一个大大的微笑，然后往他的方向蹭了蹭，满足的闭上了眼睛。  
Michael就这样低头看着近在咫尺的James。他的睫毛像一片小鸟的羽毛般浓密，脸颊的白嫩皮肤在黑夜中发亮。他的头发潮潮的散发着香波的味道，整个人像一块软软甜甜的牛奶软糖。Michael就这样看着他，过快的心跳渐渐变得平稳，嘴角忍不住上扬。他想要的不多，只要能够一直这样看着James，看着他笑看着他闹看着他变老就已经足够。他该庆幸自己活在Hank口中的天堂，至少不会像Charles和Erik般互相伤害，至少可以作为一个朋友陪他走过未来的道路。Michael这样想着，小声叫着“James？James你睡了吗？”  
听到友人平稳的呼吸声，Michael大胆的伸出胳膊笨拙的把James揽进自己怀里，小心翼翼的在他唇上蹭过一个蜻蜓点水的吻，然后微笑着闭上了眼睛。  
所以他没有看到，怀中人偷偷睁开眼睛看他，然后眼角流下的眼泪。


	7. James and Michael (7)

Michael做了一个很长的梦。在梦里他是Erik，James是Charles，他梦见自己被不可抗力抵在房屋的角落，眼睁睁看着James在轮椅上被撕碎——那是正传里的某个场景，明明不是他们扮演的感觉却如此真切。他梦见自己看着James一点点化为碎末，张嘴呼喊却叫出了另外的名字：“Charles——”  
“Michael…Michael？”被大力晃动，Michael从噩梦中挣扎出来。他睁开眼睛看到近在咫尺的、James担心的面容，“Michael…天哪你该不是变回Erik了吧？！“用力的眨眨眼，Michael总算清醒过来，“早上好James…我是Michael。”“呼…你吓我一跳，我听见你在梦里喊Charles还以为Erik回来了呢……”James呼出一口气，“你看现在才五点半！你弄得我都睡不着了……诶不然我们去转雷达玩？？”  
转…雷达…玩？Michael皱着眉看向身边的友人，对方回给他一个闪着星星的期待眼神。  
这该死的眼神……不管是雷达还是月亮都转给你看啊！

“……不行吗？”  
草地上，Michael第五次伸出手，憋的满脸通红还是没让远方的雷达转动半分，那白色的巨大铁块在晨光的照耀下像个永远无法触碰的梦一般。James坐在一边的轮椅上看着他额头都暴起青筋，担心了起来：“不行就算啦…毕竟你刚刚获得能力运用不熟练……哎我想到了！电影里不是说找到你心里最光明的角落吗…要不要试试？”他跃跃欲试的伸出两根手指，勾起嘴角学着电影里的强调，“Would you mind if I…”  
当然介意啊！Michael慌乱的摆摆手：“我又不是Erik没那么多黑暗和光明……不James！”他忘了眼前的人不是Charles而是James，对方没等他把拒绝的托辞说完就一下子闯进了他的脑海。他能感受的到，因为他的眼前一瞬间出现了走马灯般的场景。  
虽然昨晚已经偷偷潜入Michael的大脑偷听过他的想法，James还是一时间把握不了自己的能力。太多的画面闪过，太多的声音嘈杂的响在耳畔。男女老少的训斥鼓励尖叫痛哭欢笑淹没了他的听觉，这些画面和声音都太过于杂乱，他却隐约听到一种熟悉的曲调。沉下心来去捕捉那略带忧伤的沉缓韵律，James的意念随歌声闯入了一个隐秘的空间。嘈杂的声音一瞬间消失，那首歌——大概是《sometimes when we touch》——变成了彼此脑海中唯一的声音。在明亮的色调下，大片场景铺天盖地的展现开来。James，James，James。James发现所有的记忆片段全都是关于他的。他以Charles的形象微笑着的红润嘴唇，他安静的凝视着谁的蓝色眼睛，他说着玩笑的苏格兰口音，他无数次转过头笑盈盈的与Michael对视……他的手搭在他的腰际，他笑着把头埋在他的颈窝，他走上前去和带着面具的他击掌，他传递信心般用手拍拍他的肩膀，他调皮的躲在他身后双手抓着他的胳臂，他把手撑在在他胸前又在他伸手牵他的时候不留痕迹的抽出来，他和他的手搭在沙发背上只差一点就交握却没有人再有动作……来自Michael的感情压在James的心口，那些浓烈的爱和悲伤让他几近窒息。他的意识在Michael的脑海里疯狂逃窜，向着一片光明照耀的角落窜去——  
James终于闯进了一个宁静的角落，所有浓烈的感情被隔绝在外，只有一个画面在安静的播放着。那是他还很年轻的样子，大大咧咧的跨坐在摩托车上，摘下安全帽露出乱乱的头发和发自内心的微笑，“Hey，Michael是你！我一直以为你是美国人来着！”  
一切景象瞬间散去。James眨眨眼，发现自己已经泪流满面。他愣愣的看着Michael，“我…Michael…对不起…”  
Michael看起来颓然极了，他的脸上有着James从未见过的受伤和失落，这个一直以来沉稳甚至老成的高大男人现在却像个被击溃的、手足无措的少年。他只是皱着眉看着James，眼角滑落一滴眼泪，声音颤抖又虚弱：“James……你说要读我的大脑……可是……你怎么就剖开了我的心呢……”  
“对不起，Michael，对不起……”James真的慌了，他看着自己的朋友失魂落魄的转身就走，一时忘了自己现在是残疾的Charles竟想站起来去追，“Mich…啊！”他就这样叫着Michael的名字栽下了轮椅。“James！”Michael连忙回过头来，焦急的跑过来把他抱在怀里，“你没事吧？有没有伤到？”  
James看着Michael紧张的样子，看着他眼角还没消失的泪痕，一把拽住他的衣领拉下来就吻上了那人颤抖的嘴唇。  
Michael先是愣了一下，紧接着捧住他的脸疯狂的回应着。不知道是谁的泪水混杂其中将苦涩点缀在舌尖，但是没人去在意。他们只是亲吻着，将彼此心中所有爱所有期冀所有绝望所有痛苦都倾注唇间。终于吻的仿佛耗尽全身力量，两个人才分开大口喘息着。Michael再次伸出手，James看到远处的雷达伴着轰鸣声缓慢的转了过来。  
然后他们两个人对视着，彼此都笑出了眼泪。  
“James……”Michael看着躺在自己怀中的James，不知道为什么想到了第一战里在海滩边演的那场戏。那时James也是用这双湛蓝的眼睛看着自己，也带着晶莹的眼泪——他有些控制不住自己，脱口而出时就已经后悔：“我不想回去了。不回去了…多好。”  
【I want you by my side.】  
James悲伤的看着他，眼泪已经无法抑制的滑落下来，“Michael…对不起，但是我必须要回去。”  
【Oh…my friend，I'm sorry.But we do not.】


	8. James and Michael (8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 法鲨单箭头警告。

“Erik！Charles！”  
远远的看到两个人的身影在草地另一边浮现，Hank招招手呼喊着跑了过去。走近了才发现两个人的表情都不太自然，Charles的眼睛还红红的。Hank试探性的看像他身后板着脸的男人，“Erik…？你们没事吧？”  
“没事。”Michael很惊讶自己还能发出声音。James流着泪说他一定要回去的场景像是一把尖刀般狠狠扎在自己心口，每次呼吸都会牵动伤口引发撕裂般疼痛。“哦是这样的……”Hank觉得Erik的表情实在是苍白的可怕，他犹豫了一下才小心翼翼的开口：“是这样……昨天就没给孩子们上课，今天怎么也要教一下了，哪怕讲讲故事…你们可以吗？”“可以。”James回答着，“我们这就去。”  
两个人看着Hank如释重负般跑远。James突然笑出声来：“他还很镇静的嘛，都已经知道我们是冒牌货了。”“你…知道？”Michael诧异的望向他，又在一瞬间明白好友又一次侵入了自己的思维。没来由的怒火席卷了他，Michael伸手用能力把James的轮椅调转过来对着自己，双手抓着James的胳膊质问着：“你怎么什么都要知道，你为什么就不能管住你那该死的超能力，不要随便就闯进我的大脑？！为什么要知道这一切，你就不能让我就这样…就这样…”就这样站在你的身边，就这样隐藏一份无人知晓的爱，就这样以朋友的身份陪伴你一辈子。  
James只是看着他，没有惊讶或者生气，他只是看着Michael，那双蓝色的眼眸如波澜不惊的湖泊般清澈，“你以为不用超能力我就什么都不知道了吗。”  
Michael愣住了，他放开James，听见那人用波澜不惊的徐缓语调继续说着，“你以为我刚才才知道你爱我，就像个欲求不满的家伙一样去吻你？Michael，你爱我，这么多年来你从来没有藏住。”  
Michael愣愣的看着他转过轮椅，看着他缓缓驶远，却第一次没有跟上去。  
……原来你早就知道。  
原来你所有的温柔和玩笑，其实都不是无意的。  
也许这就是我们的默契吧。  
Michael笑了笑，心中的苦涩和些微温暖糅合在一起，他伸手摁在自己心脏的位置，看见James的轮椅远远的向城堡大门驶去，小小的一点。小小的一点，从很久很久以前，就这样深深刻进心里再也没办法放下了。

等Michael慢吞吞地走回大宅，Hank说Charles已经去给孩子们上课了，还很贴心的给他指了教室的方向。Michael走到半开的木门前，看见James坐着轮椅在一群孩子中间正笑得开心。临近中午的阳光从挂着垂到地上的大大窗帘的玻璃窗外洒进来，给James的棕发和衬衫镀上一层柔软的橙色光晕。他坐在那里，微笑着说着什么，看起来那么小只那么温暖那么触手可及，Michael很想过去抱抱他，很想过去亲亲他红润的嘴唇——只是亲昵的碰触不是占有性的侵入，很想去牵他的手和他十指交握交换手心的温暖，很想凑近一点看着那双湛蓝的眼睛让它们只显现自己一人的倒影……但他只是站在门口微笑看着，就像他在James生命中的位置永远都隔着这一小段距离，就像是James知道他一直在不远的地方看着他，不会让他远离，却也不会让他更进一步。  
“Hey，Erik，你在发什么愣？”听到呼唤，Michael才回过神来。James似乎是结束了一番讲话，微笑着叫着他的名字。Michael朝他走过去，弯下腰轻吻了他的额角，“你讲完啦？”“喂Magneto先生，我们都还在呢！”坐在一边的Jane不满的嚷嚷着，“你们这些恶心的大人！”  
Michael孩子气的抱起James让他坐在自己腿上，炫耀般地朝孩子们笑了起来。“Erik！我还没讲完呢！”James笑着象征性的挣扎两下，就倚在了他的怀里。“你们真是够了哦！”Ororo抱着双臂气闷闷的说着，却还是没憋住的笑了起来，其他的孩子们也露出了快乐的笑容。已经很久了，虽然教授平时总挂着温和的微笑，但孩子们都能看出他其实并不快乐，而现在的教授实在是幸福极了。Scott一脸向往的抬起脸说着：“如果我长大以后也能找到这么般配的爱人就好啦。”“这就叫做天生一对吗？”较小的Kitty奶声奶气的问着。  
天生一对。  
Michael察觉到有酸楚涌上鼻尖，他连忙转换话题：“Charles，你在讲什么？”“我在给他们讲故事啦…因为一下子就想到了赎罪所以就说了——当然我没有说那么细致，你懂的。”后半句James是小声凑在他耳边说的。“是啊，我想知道后来怎么了？Roobie回去了吗？回到Cecilia身边去了吗？Briony又怎么了？”Jane很好奇地嚷嚷着，“结局还没讲呢。”  
“别急呀孩子，”James在Michael怀里用一个舒服的姿势倚着，“Roobie第二天就回去了，他和Cecilia去了那个他们一直向往的海边的大房子，Briony向大家澄清了事实的真相，没有人再冤枉怪罪Roobie啦——他们幸福的生活在了一起，without shame。好啦，现在去吃饭吧！”  
得到了大团圆结局的孩子们欢笑着挤出了教室，原本满满的房间一下子空了下来。Michael没有说话，只是拥着James，把头搁在他的肩膀，James也沉默着，远处孩子们的哄闹声混杂在温和的阳光中充斥着教室，仿佛这个空间的时间减缓了流动。  
“Charles。”Michael开口，四周没有人但他还是叫着角色的名字，他的声音回荡在空空的教室，仿佛在演一场普通的戏，“I love you。”  
“Erik，I Thank you。”隔了一会儿，James的声音才传过来，清晰而真实。  
我们就像Roobi和Cecilia，只有在虚假的剧本里才能在一起。  
但即使是在演戏，即使是欺骗，即使开了那么多过分的玩笑说了那么多令人误会的话，即使一直在容许着我的爱，即使你也有一点点喜欢我配合着我越线的行为，即使你会因为心疼或者别的什么原因主动给我亲吻和拥抱，你也不会对我说出那三个字。这是你的底线。  
也是你我的默契。  
更是我，永远的单恋。


	9. James and Michael (9)

“很好！还能把火控制的再集中一点吗？很好就是这样，引导他们向一个方向——”  
James将轮椅停在走廊，笑着看Michael在训练室里认真的教导小变种人如何控制自己的能力。他刚刚用主脑进行了今天的例行搜寻，没有找到有关时空穿梭能力的踪迹。来这个世界已经近一周了，关于如何回到属于他们那个世界依然毫无头绪。现在两个人能做的，就是维护发展好Charles视若生命的天赋青少年学校，努力不做出影响这个世界发展的举动，当然，依旧不放弃找寻回去的方法。Michael是个做什么事都非常认真的人，他很快适应了自己所扮演的角色，James由衷的佩服好友这一点。  
注意到James在门口看他，Michael嘱咐了几句走过来，“Hey James！”“Hey Michael。看你教学生还有模有样的嘛！”James笑着捶他一拳。“也没什么，都是我自己的经验嘛。”Michael笑笑，“我也是最近才适应我的能力。你看！”他抬起手，James的轮椅就稳稳地升了起来。“哇，That's amazing！”不同于吊威亚，James第一次体会到了悬浮的感觉，他笑出一口白牙，“Michael你太棒了！我可以飞的更高一点吗？”“不行James，我害怕控制不好。”Michael摇摇头，“我这就把你放下——”  
“教授，有人找你！”Hank的声音突然从不远处响起，James和Michael刚回过头去，就感觉一阵强风吹过他们中间，James的轮椅一个不稳就朝一边歪着掉下去。“James！”Michael一着急忘记了能力，伸手稳稳地接住了不轻的好友将他抱在怀里。轮椅咣当一声砸在Michael脚边，两人惊魂甫定的松了一口气。  
“Hey！”随着一声招呼，一个少年突然从他们身后蹦了出来，边飞快的在他们身边窜来窜去边连珠炮般问着， “哇，他们说的是真的？你们在一起了？你们是一对儿吗？在谈恋爱吗？是在恋爱吗？你们是在恋爱吗？说呀说呀！”少年移动速度快到肉眼难以捕捉，只能看见一道银色的光闪来闪去。James反应很快的低声说道：“是快银！”  
没等Michael应声，少年就嗖的一声刹在James面前，“快银？快银！我喜欢这个名字！帅气！是你给我起的吗教授！好听！不过说实在的，Magneto你要这样抱着他到什么时候！”“哦…”Michael从发愣中回过神来，才发现自己一直用一种类似公主抱的姿势抱着James，他连忙把好友放到不知道什么时候被快银扶好的轮椅里，还不忘说一句，“说真的Peter，你别晃来晃去了，看着眼晕。”  
“是吗！是吗！眼晕吗！真的晕吗！晕晕晕晕晕吗！”熊孩子移动的速度更快了。  
Michael痛苦的捂住脑袋。他是真的拿小孩子没辙。  
窜来窜去的银色光线突然熄灭，快银一下子停在两人面前，瞪着两只黑溜溜的大眼睛看着他们也不说话也不动弹。Michael惊讶的歪头看向James，发现对方正将右手搭上太阳穴，笑的一脸狡诈。  
接下来的十分钟，Michael黑着脸看着James津津有味的欣赏了快银的草裙舞。  
你俩真是一个比一个熊！妈比儿子更熊！  
不对我刚才想了什么…  
“教授，我服了…呼…我不晃了…”可怜的快银终于恢复了自己身体的使用权，他满头大汗的撑着墙壁狂喘粗气，“我们还是谈正事吧…呼…”  
原来还有正事啊？！那你怎么不早说！Michael在心里默默吐槽着。“什么事啊？”James好奇的问着。“上次你不是说有困难找教授吗！我遇到点麻烦…”男孩挠挠一头银发，难得的放低了语速。

等三人坐上车子已经是半小时后。负责开车的Hank不停从后视镜里往后瞥，却一句话也不敢说。James和Michael都阴沉着脸，不是因为吵架，而是因为紧张——他们正奔赴一场打斗，对方也许很强，而他们却是刚刚获得能力一周的冒牌货。据快银所说，在Magneto白宫宣言之后，很多变种人放弃伪装跟随他组成了变种人兄弟会，并且已经开始袭击持敌对变种人观点的官员和民间组织。而当这个组织日渐崛起的时候，他们的领导Magneto却在一夜消失了。随后兄弟会的成员就得到了Magneto“叛变”到X教授门下的震惊消息。组织上下一片动荡，在几场暴乱之后，一个二级变种人Hyman用武力强行统治了兄弟会。这个Hyman比Erik还要疯狂，他憎恶普通人类到了一定极限，甚至开始袭击平民住宅——“必须要阻止他”，快银这样说着，表情严肃的不像这个年纪的小孩。  
“所以…就算尽量避免，我们还是不知不觉的影响了这个世界。”毫无征兆的，James的声音伴随小小杂音在Michael脑内响起。这种感觉就像他俯在自己耳边低喃一般，Michael一下子僵直了背。“你乱想什么！”James的声音有些嗔怪，“没什么…这事怪我，我早该考虑到兄弟会的事情，却什么也没管就留在学校。如果我第二天回去一趟的话可能就不会这么糟了。”Michael在脑内回答着，认真的自我反省。“哦得了吧Michael，你说要是时光能倒流，你会在第二天扔下我去兄弟会吗——你甚至都不知道据点在哪里，也不知道能不能回来了…”“不会。”Michael没打算说，大脑却不受控制的回答，“我肯定不会离开你身边。”“这就对了嘛。”James的声音听起来很得意，“你做了你自己认为对的选择，又自我批评什么呢？Be brave my friend，一会你可要大展身手呢。”  
感觉到一只温暖的手搭上自己的肩膀，Michael回头，对上好友微笑着的、湛蓝的眼眸。James抿着嘴对他笑，只是一个简单的笑容，Michael却切实体会到了他的信任与鼓励。他感觉自己紧张的怦怦直跳的心渐渐平缓，James坐在他身边看他，他真实的体温从两人接触的地方隔着衣料传导过来，给Michael一种踏实的安全感。他也勾起嘴角笑起来，伸手在James膝盖上拍拍。  
“到了，终于到了，我要受不了这两个人了快让我下车！下车下车！”车子还没停稳，坐在前面的快银就嚷嚷着拉开门跳了下去。Hank尴尬的朝他们笑笑，“你们…没问题吧？”顿了顿，仿佛感觉自己这句话欠妥，他又加上一句，“我是说，放心吧，我也会帮助你们的。”  
“谢谢你Hank。”Michael由衷的道谢，拉开门走下去。面前是一个高大的废旧教堂，大门紧闭。门口布满划痕的天使石像的双翅被砍下，残骸随意扔在地上。Michael握住James的手，“没事的。你只要控制住那些碍事的低级变种人，让他们睡着就好了——没事的，James。”这句安慰不仅是说给James，也是说给自己。Hank低吼一声，也变成了蓝色野兽的样子，冲两人点点头。“Hey你忘了这个！”快银从一边窜出来，把一个冰凉的东西扔到Michael怀里。  
是头盔。  
“Hyman有个得力助手，也是心灵感应者…虽然级别不高，也注意一下吧。”快银絮絮叨叨的说着。“你还真是很细心…谢谢你，孩子。”James坐在轮椅上，伸长手臂摸了摸他的头发。“那当然！我是'快银'嘛！”快银的鼻子都快翘到天上去了。  
Michael拿着头盔，深吸一口气。带上这个，James就寻找不到感受不到自己了，这样好吗——“Erik，别在脑子里想些没用的了，我不会给你一个鼓励吻的…都说别想了！谁会吸你的舌头！”不远处的James突然朝他吼着。  
Michael义无反顾动作极快毅然决然生亦何欢死亦何惧的带上了头盔。这玩意儿真是个好东西，简直和Frank的头套一样好！他默默想着。  
不过…Erik带上这个，是为了不让Charles进入他的脑子。而Michael戴上它，却觉得满脑子都是James。James的声音、James的眼睛、James的笑容…这一切变得比往常更加清晰。他甚至产生了某种错觉，他觉得这头盔是一个壁垒，将James护在他的脑子里，他的记忆里，他的心里——谁都无法夺走。  
“所以…我们进去吧。”Hank轻声说着。James双手抓紧轮椅扶手，冲Michael坚定的点点头。“进去吧进去吧进去吧。”快银小声重复着。  
Michael咽咽口水，伸手推开了厚重的黑色大门。


	10. James and Michael (10)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 模仿者的设定是我胡诌的。

没有预想中的嘈杂，整个教堂里一片奇异的寂静。Michael环顾一周，发现每个人都如同蜡像一般保持着各种奇怪的姿势定在原地。他回头看了看James，坐在轮椅上的男人用两根手指压在太阳穴上，朝他点点头。

“Magneto？真是稀客啊……”

低沉的男声从桌椅尽头的台子上传来，在安静的大堂里回荡成了空灵的回声。“客？恐怕你才是那个不速之客吧。”Michael语气不屑带着愠怒的回应他。一个活的变种人，一个对他抱有敌意甚至是杀意的、能力未知的变种人，Michael连梦都没梦见过这样的场景。天知道这家伙下一秒会像Azazel一样把自己拎上半空然后扔下来还是像Alex一样直接一个镭射波轰过来，但无论怎样自己都不能退缩。他假装自己看不见的地方挤满了工作人员，假装身后就是移动的摄像头，假装念完这些台词他就可以躲进拖车和James说着荤笑话分享一堆油腻腻的三明治……是的，James。他要毫发无伤的解决这一切，和James一起回去。

“你知道么，伙计，”台前的黑袍男人——Hyman——回头看他，身形一虚下一秒就来到了Michael的眼前，和他几乎鼻尖相抵，“你这么久不来，我还以为你沉醉于谁的温柔乡了呢……”他退后一步，意有所指的看了Michael身后的James一眼，“哦，甜心，试试读我的心？”

James皱着眉头回应Michael探寻的眼神，摇摇头。

怎么回事，这家伙刚才明明瞬移到了这里，却又能阻断心灵感应者的控制？Michael觉得自己要对待的是个大麻烦。他紧紧盯着Hyman，钢筋从一边的墙上冲破水泥飞出来，直冲Hyman。但Hyman只是笑着摇摇头，下一秒就挣脱了钢筋的攻击范围，高高的站在台子上俯视着他们。

“这家伙是个模仿者。”Hank从Michael身后说着，“他可以模仿所有他见过的变种人能力，我想他肯定见过Peter的能力。“是的，上次他袭击我家的时候我用这招把他揍了一顿……这下惨了。”快银在旁边焦急的说着。“没关系。”Michael紧紧盯着高处的Hyman，“他既然是模仿者，就只是模仿皮毛而已……Peter，想不想跟他比比速度？”“哇哦，我最喜欢比试了。要我怎么做？”快银立刻嘴快的答应着，跃跃欲试的蹦跳着。“很简单，你要比他快，把他给我摁在那幅画的正中……不过你得赶快离开。”Michael用下巴示意着教堂长廊尽头的壁画。“没问题！”“传说中的Magneto，还像小学生小组研究一样窃窃私语？我记得你一直是独来独往的嗯？”Hyman尖利的笑着，伸出手，掌心有小小的龙卷风随他的手势慢慢变大。“就是现在！”Michael低声命令，身边的快银一下子冲了出去。下一秒龙卷风卷着水泥碎块堪堪擦过Michael的身侧砸到一边的墙上，Hyman被快银摁在壁画中央。Michael伸手一挥，钢筋便猛的冲向Hyman，在他瞬移之前实实在在的穿过他的肩膀把他钉在墙上。“模仿者？”Michael看着Hyman颤抖着吐出一口血，冷哼着勾起嘴角，“我看叫剽窃者还好，没有任何创意。”

“你们……这么多人围攻我一个不觉得惭愧么？”Hyman咬着牙，和着血水吐出一句话。“Magneto从来不需要帮助，但我喜欢利用。”Michael仍然笑着，“所以Hyman，我该怎么处置你呢？妄想取代我的位置、统治我的军队的你？”

是的，我该怎么对待他？Michael看着被自己钉在墙上不断流血的男人，心里慌做一团。如果是Erik，会怎么处置一个威胁他统治地位的人？

KILL。这是Michael脑子里出现的第一个词。没错，如果是Erik，一定会杀掉他，眼也不眨的捅穿他的心脏。

“我……求求你，不要杀我，我知道我糊涂了，不该挑战你的权威，我只是想在你不在的时候帮你管理一下这里的兄弟姐妹们……拜托不要杀我，我的能力还是有利用价值的……”在生死面前Hyman还是感觉了恐惧，他卸下了骄傲的表情，卑微的乞求着原谅。Michael伸手调过一根钢筋横抵在他的脖子前，“帮我管理？你还挺看得起自己。”

究竟怎样，这是一个有血有肉的活人，不是化着妆洒着假血边念台词边思考怎么拖长时间好加工钱的龙套。而自己就要这样杀掉这个素不相识的人吗？Michael看着Hyman不断求饶的样子，犹豫了起来。

“Erik！”身后突然响起James的声音，Erik保持着伸手的姿势微微偏过头去看他，James的表情很熟悉，那是Charles的表情，“你答应过我不会杀人！”

他在念台词。

和台词完全相反的，Michael接收到了James的讯息：杀掉他，你只是代表Erik。

Michael深深的看他一眼，转过头去，“你也答应过我不再进入我的脑子。”

伸手，钢筋穿过身体，鲜血四溅。Hyman圆睁着双眼，才吐出一口血脖子就软塌塌的歪了过去。他被三根钢筋以近似耶稣的姿势钉在壁画上，鲜血和背景的颜料混在一起，像是某种献祭仪式。

Charles解除了对兄弟会众人的控制，而大家只是默默的站着或坐着，没人说话。

“你们也看到他的下场了，谁想当下一个，我奉陪。”Michael转过身，冷冷的环视一圈，“或者你们给我省点力气乖乖呆着，该出现的时候我会出现的。”说完他挥手控制着Charles的轮椅，头也不回的直接走出了大门。

回去的路上一路无言，Michael没有摘下他的头盔，快银也意外的安静，看他的眼神多了疏离和忌惮。James只是握着他冰凉的、不停发抖的手没有说话。

Michael不记得自己是怎么下车怎么一路推着James回房间的，似乎有学生和他打招呼，还有学生就他苍白的脸提出关心的问题，但他都统统无视掉了，他只是想赶紧回到房间，然后紧紧抱住James。

事实上他也这么做了。他摘下头盔扔在一边跪在地上，环抱着轮椅上的James，把头搁在他毫无生气的腿上。James像抚摸一只忧郁的大狗一样抚摸着他的头发，“Michael。”“对，我是Michael，我是Michael。”Michael的声音闷闷的，“我不是冷血无情大开杀戒为了目的不择手段的Erik……”“今天的事情如果是他就一定会这么做的，Michael。这些事是他做的，不是你。”James温声安慰着他，却看到Michael一下子抬起头，“不，是我做的，”他捶着自己的胸口，眼眶微红，“控制这个身体的是我，是Michael Fassbender，是我用钢筋洞穿了那个我刚认识没几分钟的人的胸膛，是我断送了那个人的生命……是我，是拥有自主意识的我杀了人。”“Michael……”James心疼的抚上他的脸颊，“这些都是迫不得已的，这些都是你扮演Erik这个角色所迫不得已的……”“那如果有天我迫不得已要伤害你呢？”Michael用湿漉漉的眼睛看着他，皱着眉头，“如果有天作为Erik我要伤害Charles呢？你也知道他对Charles都做了些什么，如果我又要面临这样的抉择呢？他可以随便伤害自己的爱人，但是我绝对不可能伤害你……”声音逐渐沙哑，Michael低下头去，“我不想当Erik了，我想回去，就算回去我只能保持那段距离看着你，我也不想拥抱着你、亲吻着你，然后让你死在我面前。”

James悲伤的看着Michael，听着他压抑的抽泣声。他胸口像是有什么压着一样憋闷疼痛，鼻腔发酸喉咙干燥到几乎无法说话，只好轻声嘶哑的开口：“Michael。”

“Michael，其实我……已经找到回去的方法了。”


	11. Charles and Erik （1）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 从这一章开始是EC穿越到现实世界的内容。  
> EC线的结局就是鲨美线的结局。

“唔…”  
这个梦境混乱又复杂，仿佛有千言万语憋在胸腔却在睁眼醒来的一瞬间遗忘，Charles盯着雪白的天花板有一瞬间的茫然。他眨了眨眼，昨夜的记忆却潮水般瞬间占满脑海。他记起了醉酒，记起潜入的Erik，记起他对错愕的“万磁王”说了那些该说的不该说的深埋心底的话，记起Erik的触碰、吻和侵犯，记起那个人认真的眼睛和那句“这次我不会离开”。  
这次我不会离开。  
Charles歪过头看着身边一大片空白的床，扯出一个无力的笑。  
等等。  
我记得我的床单好像是深棕色的…来着？  
而且天花板上的吊灯…哪去了？  
Charles一下子清醒过来，他迅速坐起身。双腿感觉再正常不过，没有任何麻木和疼痛感——看起来药效还没过，虽然按理说一针只能维持半个夜晚。叹口气打量着周围，Charles发现自己身处的这个完全陌生的地方看起来像是某个旅馆的一间，不大的房间里陈列着小沙发、衣架，一角还有用玻璃门隔开的浴室。引人注意的是正对着床的墙上镶着一大块黑色的类似显示屏的东西，看起来很是诡异。Charles看着那块黑色产生了强烈的危机感，难道是自己被某个类似崔斯坦的机构捉住…糟糕，那Erik肯定也…能力还没恢复，他无法用意念找寻Erik，只好跳下床去尝试打开房间门。本来并不报期望的Charles却在转动门把手之后一下推开了门，门外是长而静谧的走廊，暗红色地毯两边是标着号码的一扇扇紧闭的深色木门。Charles扶着门茫然的站了一会，却听到Erik的声音突兀的在近旁响起，好像是在和谁争吵“该死的，让Charles来见我！”“我不知道你怎么了，Michael——”  
另一个声音，就像是前几天白宫事件之后就失踪的Logan——  
Charles顺着声音，一把推开了隔壁房间虚掩的门，“Erik？！”

Erik在一片陌生中醒来。超出常人的敏锐和多疑让他在睁眼之前就嗅出了空气中的陌生，并不是Xaiver宅邸中温暖柔和的木质香气。他几乎在睁开眼睛的一瞬间坐起来，然后迅速打量自己所处的房间。就在他想用能力拆下床前墙壁上那块可以的黑色屏幕时，位于一侧的门突然被打开——“啦啦啦啦啦～Michael Michael快起床！”  
Erik看着不久前刚被自己用钢筋贯穿扔进河底的Logan毫发无损甚至红光满面一脸喜气的出现在门口。他一边随着不知道哪来的音乐姿势诡异的扭动腰肢一边笑着招呼着“哇Michael你已经醒了呀！我们一起去叫James好了！”  
Who the hell is Michael，who the hell is James？！Erik皱皱眉发现自己什么也听不懂，只觉得这个很容易被操纵的大块头可能是被什么控制了，他挥挥手想要操纵Logan身边的铁质衣架把他钉在墙上。  
挥手，衣架纹丝未动。  
伸出手努力控制，衣架依然纹丝未动。  
紧紧咬住牙关、额上青筋暴起，Erik憋红了脸集中精力控制那个看起来很轻的衣架，还是纹丝未动。  
“哈哈哈Michael你大早上醒来学什么Magne——”Logan却是笑了起来，但话还没说完就被突然蹿上去的Erik扼住了喉咙。“咳…你干什么…”“我的能力呢…该死的你们给我注射了那个蓝毛研制的药剂对不对？！Charles呢？！”Erik掐着Logan的脖子嘶吼着。“Michael你在干什么…”Logan依然说着Erik听不懂的名字，用强健的胳膊扯开他的手把他推在地上。突然失去能力对Erik的打击很大，加上他九岁以来就习惯使用能力而不是肉搏，他竟坐在地上发起愣来。  
Erik觉得自己心里除了被设计的愤怒还有些失望和恼怒。这样说来昨晚Charles说的话都是假的了？那场缠绵也许只是他意念制造的幻像，就像那年他们看到Emma如何对待那个好色的苏联军官一样。也许当他意乱情迷叨念着有关爱的话语时，Charles就像那年的Emma一样冷静的坐在一边，嘲笑他的愚态。  
而自己竟然着了道。  
忘记是谁说过，爱是致命的弱点。他明白，于是他把自己打造成一个冷血的怪物，而他心里仅存的那一点温情，最终还是毁了他。  
“Erik！！你没事吧，我的朋友！”Charles就在这时从门外冲进来，他头发凌乱，满脸都是担忧。他看都没看门边的Logan径直扑到坐在地上的Erik身边，“你怎么样？！”  
“别装了，Charles，别装了。”Erik心灰意冷的站起来，推开他面前的Charles，“现在你的目的达到了，我失去能力了，你想怎么样就能怎么样了，还装出一副老朋友老好人的样子给谁看？”  
“Erik！”Charles惊讶的看着他，“不是我…哦，我懂了。”Charles的脸上露出了奇怪的笑容，就像是Logan第一次去找他时提到Erik，他说“那家伙在他该在的地方”那句话时一样的表情，自嘲又受伤。他慢慢倒退几步，抬头看着Erik，“你我都从陌生的地方醒来，失去能力，不知所措。而我第一反应就是来找你，我的朋友，而你，把我当成了造成这一切的主导者，幕后反派，抓住变种人作实验的X教授，对吗！”话说到最后都带上了嘶吼，Charles愤恨的喊着，“我真的想再揍你一拳，你这个从来不懂相信不懂爱的、没有心的金属人。”  
Erik愣愣的看着受伤的Charles，伸手抓住他乱挥的手臂，满心愧疚在对上那对澄澈的蓝色眼眸时却不知道说些什么。Charles咬咬牙甩开他的手，正想转身走开，门口却出现了Erik不认识却有些熟悉感、Charles非常熟悉的两个人。  
“Wolffy，James Michael，大早上的在房间排练台词能不能顾及一下老年人呐——”穿着花衬衫的灰发老人一脸严肃的说着，用胳膊肘拐拐身后慈祥微笑的光头老人，“年轻人真欠教育。”“宽容点啦，反正你早就醒了。”光头老人安抚着他，声音温和。  
“……Old Charles？Erik？！”  
“What the hell…”  
“Sir你们快救救我！”  
屋里的三人发出了意义不同的呼喊。


	12. Charles and Erik (2)

“这日子简直是没法过了！”  
Charles和Erik默默看着Logan哀嚎着扑到白发老人面前被对方嫌弃的躲开，又抱住无奈微笑的光头老人的胳膊，“他们两个年龄加起来不到五岁的家伙又合伙耍我玩！一大早就闹！Patrick你看Michael把我脖子掐的！”大块头男人边说边像小学生告状一样把脖子凑上前去。  
“好啦好啦，Hugh你老是跟这帮小崽子混在一起也不知道自己几岁了吗？”被叫做Patrick的老人无奈的笑笑，又转头看向Charles和Erik，“你们也是，今天访谈工作这么多一大早就折腾，Michael你被James带的越来越不像话。”训斥的话语被他说得像宠溺，Erik莫名其妙的对这个老人产生了些许好感——虽然他仍然不知道他在说些什么。正想张嘴质问，Erik却感觉身边的人拽了一下自己的手，接着他就听见Charles带着笑的声音：“这样有助于让他清醒嘛，我看他来叫我们起床的样子都像梦游。”  
你在说什么啊…Erik质询的扭头看过去，对方却抬头对他吐吐舌头做了个鬼脸。  
……Erik感觉自己心跳漏了一拍。  
“行了行了，快到我们套间来吃点早饭吧。一会记者就来了。”一直没出声的白发老人撇着嘴嘟囔着，“James Michael你们把衣服穿好再来！”“好——”Charles应着，看着三个人走到斜对面挂着“506”牌子的门里。  
“Charles，这是怎么回事？”房间里终于只剩下两个人，Erik急切的问着。Charles本来微笑的脸一下子阴沉下来，他撇了Erik一眼，转身出门不打算理他。  
“Charles！”Erik一把拽住小个子男人的胳膊，“你还在生气？”  
Charles一下子转过身来，抬头盯着Erik，“我不生气，我全都已经习惯了，你就是这样的人，那个地底下的塑料监狱本来就是你应该呆的地方！你就应该呆在那里，与世隔绝，独自一人，没人会去管你——”  
剩下的话被Erik低头的动作阻断。没有人会不因Charles盛满泪水的蓝色双眼而心碎，Erik连亲吻的动作都小心翼翼的。明明在说着狠话，Erik却在他的眼里看到了心疼。没有人会来管我，我本来就应该在那个牢笼度过一生…但是你来了，Charles，你还是来了。  
我知道你怎么也不会丢下我。  
也许正因为我知道，才会肆无忌惮的做所有那些伤害你的事情。  
“I'm sorry,Charles…”  
唇上温热的触感让二人不由自主的回忆起前夜的缠绵，本有些抗拒的Charles慢慢开始回应着Erik的侵入，吸吮着对方的唇舌。Erik放在Charles腰上的那只手搂的更紧了一点，另一只手扣住他的后脑勺，加深这个缠绵的吻。  
Erik顺着姿势将Charles轻轻推在墙上，腾出一只手不安分的伸进他的衬衣，却被Charles用力挣开。“Erik，停下来，我们不能给别人造成困扰…”Charles伸手摁在Erik的胸前想要用力把他推开。  
“得了吧Charles，这又不是学校，房间里只有咱俩。”Erik咧开嘴笑着抓住他的手，却收获了对方一个看白痴的眼神，“Erik，你难道还没发现吗？我们现在用的是别人的身体。”  
“…啥？！”Erik呆住了。  
“你还真是蠢…”Charles从他怀中挣脱，他还因为刚才的吻而剧烈喘息着，嘴唇红肿，眼角还残留着些许泪水，但这并不影响他用一种知晓一切居高临下的语气阐述着，“你看，我的头发昨晚还是帅气的长发（Erik：你管那叫帅气？）闭嘴Erik，今早就变的这么短；还有我额头上拜你所赐的伤，现在也消失的无影无踪，如果我没猜错你摸摸你的后脑，那个你拙劣缝合的伤口应该也没有了吧？”  
Erik伸手摸了摸，果然没有了。Charles看起来很得意的样子，“而且昨晚我们…那什么的时候我记得你在我身上留了很多印记…你看现在也没了。”他拉下领子，给Erik展示他象牙白的光滑的脖颈和肩膀。“所以？”Erik忍住去啃一口的欲望，问着。“所以…虽然长相一样，但他们看起来也没有能力，并不是我们所认识的Logan、老Charles和Erik，我们也不是真正的我们…根据我浅薄的物理学知识，我认为我们是穿越到了某个与我们世界相区别的平行世界，一个没有能力、没有变种人的普通世界。”  
“老Charles？”Erik的重点永远不对，“他长得和你爸爸一样？”“哦拜托Erik…”Charles看起来很无奈，“Charles是我的名字不是姓氏。之前我曾通过Logan的眼瞥见未来的一角，也与未来的我对话——刚才那个叫做Patrick的人，就是我变老的样子。并且如果我的记忆没有出错的话，他旁边那个一直板着臭脸的人，就是你年老的样子。”  
Erik偏过头看着Charles侃侃而谈的样子。短发的Charles显得非常年轻，就像是十年前古巴之战前的那个不谙世事的小教授，坚定又乐观，相信着自己也相信着这个在Erik眼里一片黑暗的世界。那时候每当Charles与他谈起未来，眼里都闪着光芒。  
“Erik？你在听我说话吗？”Charles的呼唤打断了Erik短暂的回想，他望进那双湛蓝的眸子，“我在听，你说我老了之后依旧潇洒帅气，而你又秃又胖。”还又温柔又慈祥又睿智。我才不会说，反正你现在也不能read my mind。  
“Erik！…算了…我们现在还是应该在不影响这个世界的前提下寻找回去的方法……Erik？！你看！”  
Erik随着他的惊呼低下头去，Charles——或者是他现在正是用的身体的右手无名指上牢牢的带着一枚金戒指。但这并不是Charles惊呼的原因，让他惊讶的是Erik的右手同样位置戴着一枚一模一样的戒指。  
“所以…他们…或者是这个世界的我们…是这种关系？”  
变种世界见鬼去吧，我不想回去了！Erik暗搓搓的想着。

 

——————————  
前夜。  
和James道过晚安，Michael关上门装上链条，悄悄从旅行包的内层拿出一个红绒首饰盒。他小心地打开，拿出里面的戒指。那是一枚和James婚戒同款的戒指，是Michael刚参演的一部电影的道具，在他的要求下得以据为己有。Michael将它戴在无名指上，默默的注视着。他似乎看见了James深情亲吻它的样子。就算他每次心里想的都是另一个人，又何妨呢。  
Michael闭上眼睛，也亲吻了戒指。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 整理这一节的时候为什么被最后这几句虐到了。请五年前的碗向我谢罪。


	13. Charles and Erik (3)

“你们终于来了，磨磨蹭蹭的难道是在屋里打了一炮么！” 

犹豫不决的推开506的房门，Charles和Erik一眼就看到腮帮子鼓鼓囊囊的Logan--不，是Hugh，Charles记得刚才他是这样被称呼的。“快坐下！”坐在里面长沙发上的老年版Erik拍拍自己身边的位置。很明显没搞懂状况的Erik正在尽力避免和这些人进行直面交流，他抿抿嘴坐到了沙发一角，所以Charles只好认命的走过去坐在老人身边。“Patrick煎了鱼饼，不过已经被Hugh吃光了，我想你们要再等一会——喂Patrick，多做一点我还没饱呢。”老Erik翘着二郎腿冲围着围裙在料理台前忙活的老年版Charles喊道。“Ian，早上吃太多对身体不好，饿不断你的老腰的。”Patrick回过身挥挥铲子，残忍的拒绝了他。

老年Erik——Charles想他的名字应该是Ian——转头朝Charles撇撇嘴，“你看这老家伙...哎James？我看看你！”Ian好像发现了什么严重的问题一样严肃地盯着Charles的脸，伸手抚上他的脸颊：“眼里都是血丝，还有点黑眼圈...你最近睡得不太好吧？是不是昨晚又偷偷跑出去和Michael喝酒了？”“呃...”Charles让他的炯炯眼神盯得心里发毛，“...是去喝酒了，我错了。”“哼。”Ian放下手白了他一眼，又探过身：“Michael，你又由着他胡闹！昨天我跟你说好了看着他早休息今天有访谈，你俩就不能安生点。”“哦，抱歉。”Erik僵硬的挺起背，一本正经的回答着。他实在不习惯局势不掌握在他手里的感觉，每分每秒都要对这些看起来友善的人保持高度警惕——何况那个老流氓刚刚摸了Charles的脸！要是自己有能力早就把那只手削下来了！溅他一脸血！

“Michael你今天特别奇怪，怎么了？”Hugh吃饱喝足，他端着半杯咖啡倚在柜子前，皱眉问着。“对，你平常可不是这个样子，简直像Erik一样，类似'我要把你们都杀掉'的表情。”Ian也这样说。废话，我就是Erik。不对，你们怎么认识Erik！而且一说到Erik你们只能想起“我要把你们都杀掉”吗愚蠢的人类？我不是杀人狂我是维护变种人权益地位的斗士！Magneto is right！Erik觉得不用武力解决问题真是太难受了，他继续僵硬的咧开嘴：“没有啊，平时我不也是这样。”

“哦那可不是。”Hugh把咖啡杯往桌子上一放，“你平时的表情是这样的！”他夸张的咧开嘴傻笑，双眼迷离的看向Charles，还挑挑眉毛眨眨眼做挑逗状。“学的真像！”Patrick正好端着一盘鱼饼走过来，看见这可笑的表情大笑着拍拍Hugh的肩膀。什么啊，平时这家伙是这么花痴自己的吗！Charles不知道为什么突然想笑，他忍着笑意转头去看Erik，看到那家伙一副吃了苍蝇的表情的时候终于忍不住噗的一声笑起来。“你笑什么！”Erik瞪他一眼，却被那过于灿烂的笑容带的心里也开出花来。他抬起手摸摸鼻子，也笑了开来。

“哦两个蠢蛋又开始让空气充满粉红色。”Hugh翻了个白眼，“不过好歹Michael恢复正常了..我先出去了，我猜你们肯定没人陪我到处去逛逛。”“自我认识很到位，Hugh。”Patrick朝他眨眨眼，“访谈改成下午了，所以我和Ian上午准备去游乐场玩玩...你俩呢？一起吗？”他转向Charles和Erik。“呃...还是不了。你知道，我们昨晚出去疯的太累了，一会回去补一觉吧。”Charles谨慎的回答，吃掉最后一口鱼饼，“Er...Michael我们回去吧。”“好。”巴不得赶紧离开这个地方，Erik蹦起来拽着Charles就大步流星的走出了门。

“这俩孩子…”Ian看着他们的背影笑着摇摇头，然后眼疾手快的拽住正收盘子的Patrick的胳膊：“拜托了，我就再吃一块！”

 

关门、反锁、上防盗链，迅速的完成一系列步骤，Erik回身拽过好奇的四处观望的Charles摁在墙上就亲了下去。没什么温柔的意味，他只是一味的夺取和侵犯，再放开的时候Charles已经缺氧到站都站不稳了。脸上尽是红晕的Charles把下巴搁在Erik肩膀，趴在他身上喘着粗气：“呼…你又发什么疯….”

Erik把手放在他腰间，半晌才闷闷的开口：“他摸你。”

“哈？你竟然吃自己的醋？！”Charles抬起头来看他。“那不是我自己！说不定我老了根本不长那样。”Erik有点生气，Charles不会因为那老家伙长的和所谓的老年自己一模一样就随便他占便宜吧？！“哦，那…哈？你竟然吃个老头的醋！”Charles语气里的笑意更明显了，Erik气急败坏的一口咬在他白嫩的脖颈，使坏的吮咬着。“嘶…”Charles低低的吸了一口气，一下推开了身上的人，“Erik你别这样我想我们还是先熟悉一下我们扮演的角色吧…”他连耳朵根都红了，急急忙忙跑到屋子角落的床头柜那里蹲下，“我想这里应该有身份证明什么的…”

原来脖子是敏感带啊…Erik看着Charles忙碌的小小背影，不自主的微笑起来。

我的Charles好像回来了。

不用那种又悲伤又失望的眼神看我，不是醉醺醺脏兮兮自暴自弃的样子，不会尽可能的远离我、一次次推开我，不会因为我而痛苦，现在的Charles就像两人初见时的样子，会对我笑，会赖在我身边跟我开玩笑…Charles。我的Charles。

就在那么一瞬间，Erik觉得这一切可能只是他做的一个梦，他的某个愿望——他们都是正常的人，没有能力，没有歧视，没有杀戮，没有对立，没有离开和伤害Charles的理由。这一切完美的一点都不真实，也许它根本就是虚幻…闭上眼，再睁开，可能眼前就是他冰冷而又黑暗的居所，而Charles正在千里外恨他入骨。

“Erik你愣什么神呢也不帮我。我找到了！”Charles欢快的声音让Erik刚刚从心底升腾起的恐惧感一瞬间消散。他走过去，看见Charles举着一个类似屏幕的东西。“这可能是某种高科技的便携计算机设备，我刚打开就看到了这个网页。”Charles把那屏幕凑到Erik跟前，读着，“James McAvoy，演员，和Michael Fassbender一起参演的电影《Days of Future Past》正在宣传阶段——我想我们的访谈就是关于这个电影的…好，让我们看一下这电影都讲的什么。”

Charles点开了电影名称的链接，并没有如他想的弹出介绍页面，而是自动播放了一段视频。“可能是预告片吧。”Erik插嘴道。比起预告片它的开头更像是一个节选的片段，Charles看见屏幕上出现了非常眼熟的景色——Xavier大宅内部。

“怎么可能…”

【Erik? You doknow where he is.】

【He is where he belongs.】

【Theprofessor I know would never turn his back on someone who lose their path.】

【Especially someone he loved.】

【He lost everything. Erik,Raven,his legs.】

【He takes toomuch.】

视频停止在Charles注射药剂的画面，头发凌乱的Charles咬着绷带，大半个脸隐藏在阴影里，含着泪的双眼却闪闪发光。

“怎么会…他们怎么会知道这些…”Charles盯着屏幕，不可置信的喃喃着。Erik听到Charles的话语也是一愣：“Charles，这些都是真的？我是说，Logan去找你，你们说的这些话，还有注射…这些都是真正发生过的？”

Charles背着身没有看他，只是缓缓的点了点头。

“Charles…”Erik从背后紧紧抱住他，“I‘m sorry.”

【He lost everything.】

“I’m really really sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 当年我怎么这么喜欢中英混杂……现在看来好羞耻哦


	14. Charles and Erik (4)

直到屏幕上开始播放演员表，Charles和Erik都还是僵硬的坐在电脑前，不敢相信自己都做了什么。他们花费了整个上午看完了这部叫做逆转未来的电影——要说有什么特别的，就是这个电影的主人公就是他们。那些他们以为只有自己会记得的隐秘情感、那些细微的表情和动作，被摄像机如同上帝一般的视角悉数记下，赤裸裸的袒露在所有人面前。这算什么，其实他们只是故事里的人吗？他们的命运不过就是纸上几行字而已任人涂改？Erik不敢再想下去。他无法想象所有那些他承受的痛苦都不过是供人消遣的戏，他所有的斗争都其实是无用功——

“Erik，不得不说你让碎玻璃砸一头的样子真是太怂了，我还从来没见过你这么狼狈呢……也就那晚我把你从海里捞出来你那个美人鲨的造型能媲美了。”突然有温暖的触感从肩膀传来，Erik回过头去，看见Charles近在咫尺的朝他微笑着的脸。这家伙的眼角还在泛红，嘴上却一点都不示弱。

Erik觉得自己慌乱的心在他软糯的声音和温暖的手掌中安稳下来。还有Charles，他还有Charles。不管什么处境，不管他是虚构角色还是Monster，至少他不是一个人，他知道Charles会一直在，会一直不放开他。Erik感觉到Charles搭在他肩膀的手有微微的颤抖，他也在恐惧，但他还是坚持着给自己力量……Erik感觉有暖流在胸腔乱窜，他吸吸发酸的鼻子咧开嘴，“你不怂，你是镇定不尊崇暴力的CB FE CIE……”“Fuck you Erik！”明显的Charles也觉得自己在监狱厨房的表现太过糟糕，他有些恼羞成怒的推了一下Erik，“你在小黑屋里自己给自己后脑缝针的样子就像只被抛弃的大狗一样！”“你双手抱头缩成一团哭着跟Logan说they all back的样子更像只仓鼠！”Erik把脑袋中第一个冒出来的场景描述出来反击。

Charles明显的愣了一下，Erik也愣住了。眼见Charles的嘴角开始下撇，Erik伸手就把他拥在了怀里。“混蛋你放开我！”Charles在他怀里挣扎着，却让Erik的双臂箍的越来越紧。“Charles。”Erik闭着眼睛抱着他，在他耳边说着，“这是我欠你的。”“你不欠我任何东西。”Charles放弃了挣扎，趴在他胸前闷闷的回应。“不，我欠你太多……在你迷茫痛苦的时候我没能给你任何帮助，我完全不知道发生了什么事，在你来救我的时候却还自以为是的说那么过分的话。Logan说的没错，我有时候真的是个混蛋。”Erik的声音十分诚恳，Charles哼了一声埋怨的说着，“这么会反思可不像你……等等！”他伸长胳膊挣脱Erik的拥抱，满脸怒气的盯着有点茫然的男人，“你怎么能这么对Logan！我当时没有看见，还以为他只是自己走了！”“我……我就是看他不顺眼。”Erik冷冷的回应，别过头去。“他是来帮助我们的！他是我的朋友，在未来也是你的朋友……你就这么伤害他！”Charles看起来很认真的生气了，Erik不知为何也有怒火冲上头顶，“反正他也死不了，你这么在乎他干什么！他是你喜欢的类型吗？你也看见了他也会滥杀无辜也不眨眼，怎么到你这里他就变成好人了？怎么我就是Monster了？受人尊敬的教授也喜欢差别待遇，嗯？”他走近一步，咄咄逼人的盯着Charles的眼睛。后者也不甘示弱的瞪回去，“你——”

“Hey你们俩在干嘛——”没锁上的门被突然推开，Hugh笑嘻嘻的探进头来，“快点出来做访谈。”

“……要是有能力我这就把他钉在墙上！”Erik看着Hugh把门关上，故意用凶狠的语调说着。“Erik你怎么这么讨厌。”Charles愤愤的瞪他一眼，“快点去做访谈！”这家伙明显是又吃醋了，之前怎么没发现这人还有隐藏的醋坛子属性！Charles心烦的腹诽着，假装自己没发现心里那点飘飘然的幸福感。

事实上，Charles觉得花费一整个上午看电影真是一个错误的决定。因为这导致他们除了重温一遍自己经历过的事情之外没有增加一点James和Michael的了解，以至于在访谈上僵硬到不得不停下来。“你们怎么了？出什么事了？”急急忙忙的喊停，一个看似是经纪人的陌生脸孔男人一脸焦急的把二人拽到一边，“James你平时那些黄色笑话呢，不是号称自己是会行走的老二笑话机吗怎么突然跟被结扎了似的？Michael你板个便秘脸又是怎么回事？能不能笑一下？你俩那闪瞎别人的默契呢？刚才为了魔形女和Raven的名字差点吵起来拜托你俩不是认真的吧？”

唯唯诺诺的点头受教，Charles好像知道自己扮演的是个什么角色了。满口黄色笑话，不时和Erik秀秀恩爱。而Erik还是有点迷茫，自己只是光负责笑？

于是接下来全程都是Charles在回答，而Erik除了严肃的回答关于剧情的讨论（“请问饰演一个反派有没有压力——”“我才不是反派！我只是为了变种人的权利与未来奋斗这有错吗——”“Michael！”）之外都是咧着嘴像个痴呆一样腆着脸看着Charles。

“非常感谢你们的配合，最后一个问题，我注意到Michael手上有个戒指，能让我仔细看看吗？”记者似乎很满意两个人调整过的状态。太好了，回答完这个问题就可以结束了，脸都僵掉的Erik松了一口气把手伸过去，“当然可以。”

记者仔细看了看戒指，露出高深莫测的微笑，“哦，如果我没记错的话，这个戒指和James的戒指似乎一模一样啊。你是刻意为之吗？”“这个不是我和James的结婚戒指吗？”意识到不对的Charles还没来得及出言阻止，Erik就不经思考的脱口而出了。“哦Michael你真是跟着James在一起也被带坏了，要是让他老婆看见了一定会把你告上法庭的。”记者似乎很受用的大笑了起来，站起身和他们握手，“我的采访结束了，谢谢你们。”“不用谢，辛苦了。”Charles和记者寒暄着，笑着看着他离开。他回过身看到Erik低着头僵直着身子站在原地，有点担心的叫着，“Erik…？”

我的Charles有老婆。我的Charles和别的女人结婚了。我的Charles和别人亲吻拥抱上床。我的Charles，我的Charles，我的 Charles。

Erik非常确信如果他拥有能力的话，这整个摄影棚早就飞上天去了。

希望你的老婆碰巧喜欢带项链。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 也不知道是那时候网络环境比较好还是我初生牛犊不怕虎，如果现在再写这样的内容绝对会被大家撕吧撕吧吃了（？）  
> 不过我现在在AO3我怕谁（？）


	15. Charles and Erik (5)

“我说了多少遍了，那不是我的生活当然也不是我的老婆，你能不能别老用这种眼神看我？！我不是出去偷情的丈夫好吗？”

自从访谈结束，Charles就感觉Erik整个人都散发着一种强烈的怨念。他阴沉着脸跟在Charles后面走路上车，然后再下车上楼进房间，坐在他的床上什么话也不说。Charles打开电脑背对着他打算无视掉他，那个赌气的身影却像一块大石头一样压在他心口，让他没法不去在意。

Erik抬头看他一眼，“可是我不明白这一切都是怎么回事，这个世界不存在变种人就更不可能穿越时空，而我昨天还在你那个书房抱你，今天就莫名其妙的坐在半个世纪之后的某个摄影棚，被告知你有妻儿。”他烦躁的揉揉头发，“我们根本不知道怎么回去！也许我们一辈子就这样了呢？你要怎么办？去和你所谓的家人其乐融融尽享天伦之乐吗？”

让他感到意外的是，Charles头也没回的小声应了一句，“我觉得有个家庭也挺好的。”

一阵冰冷顺着Erik的心脏蔓延到四肢，他看着Charles的背影感觉自己已经近乎窒息。一股恐慌导致的怒意填满了他的胸膛，他冷冷的回应，“Raven说的没错，不管世界有多糟糕，你永远不想去对抗它，是吗？你就知道该死的顺应、融入。那你干脆抛开我，根本不要记得有Erik Lehnsherr这个人，然后融入你那该死的美好的社会里去吧！”

“我不会抛下你，我亲爱的。”Charles转过身看着他，脸上的笑容假到像个面具，“对啊这个世界太糟糕了亲爱的，我们一定要回去，然后一起守着孩子住在大宅里，你出去挣钱我在家做饭，多好啊。”“Charles……”“Erik，得了吧，别把我们原本的世界想的多美好，回去之后你就会马上离开我，跑到鬼知道什么地方去筹划暗杀个谁。然后每次见面你都弄断我个胳膊腿或者给我留个疤，你敢说不是吗？那就对我承诺，说你会一直在我身边陪我生活给我一个家？”Charles还是带着那令人心碎的笑容看着Erik。

Erik张张嘴，却最终黯淡了眼神，“我不能，Charles。”

“为了自己的目的不惜牺牲对方的人一直是你，Erik。”Charles得到了意料之中的答案，轻哼一声又转过身去敲打着键盘。

早就料到他会说不能，真正听他说出口的时候为什么心里还是那么苦涩。难道你还有一点期冀吗Charles？那可是Erik，谁也留不住的Erik，固执的要死的Erik，你当初爱上他的时候，就应该已经做好被一次次伤害的准备。Charles在心里无力的嘲笑着自己，再抬头看屏幕的时候发现有人给他发了一条信息。

【Hey James看看这个！然后罚Michael跪搓衣板吧 http://weibo.com/3153010594/BjTbAxsyJ?type=repost

From Hugh Jackman】

Charles皱了一下眉头，点开了消息里的链接。打开的网页是类似论坛的交流版面，大家围绕一段话展开火热的讨论。

Charles盯着屏幕看了一会，突然觉得自己每次呼吸都会带动心脏的疼痛。刻意埋在记忆深处的画面碎片又鲜活起来，仿佛已经结痂的伤口被人撕裂又撒上一把盐。太阳穴的血管突突跳动，他攥紧拳头，还是没有忍住的一拳砸在桌子上。

“Charles你怎么了！”一直在发呆的Erik吓了一跳，急忙扑过去抓住他攥的骨节发白的手，“你怎么了……你眼睛怎么这么红……”他低头看见Charles眼眶发红，湛蓝的双眼晶莹潮湿，连忙俯身把他拥在怀里。然后Charles下一秒就咬在他的肩膀。

Charles咬的非常用力，让Erik一阵吃痛。但他没有松手反而抱的更紧了，任由Charles呜咽着泄愤般啃咬他的肩膀。然后他看清了屏幕上的字——

【#EC#DOFP#那块巨石砸在Charles身上时，他还天真的以为Erik会像上次在沙滩取子弹一样来救他。】

【我真的以为他会救他 可他连看都没看一眼 也没有找过 更没有想过 自己到底对他做了什么】

【他用十年时间把心变硬】

【也许Erik不知道他在吧？】

【教授从遇到老万开始就一直在受伤害。】

【但是教授最后还是让他走了】

【救了一个人 赔了一辈子】

“你是混蛋，Erik，你是混蛋。”

“Charles，我爱你……”

“滚。”

Charles用力想要推开Erik，却被抱的越来越紧。他只好把头埋在Erik胸前带着哭腔低声嘶吼着，“你知道吗我想逃，可是我的腿也他妈拜你所赐废掉了。我就躺在地上看着钢筋水泥砸下来——我以为你会帮我定住它，我还真他妈这么期望了，然后它们就砸下来，直直的砸下来。直到我额头的血都流到嘴角了我还不敢相信，前一天你刚在飞机上端着酒杯跟我道歉……Erik，你就是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。”

Erik从未想过有一天他和Charles之间的事情会变的众所周知，会有这么多人评判他的做法，这么多人都觉得他是个混蛋；也从未想过Charles当时是那么绝望。他从来不是一个感性的人，那个时候他举着体育场砸下去的时候根本没想过Charles——他满脑子都是用人类制造的机器来攻击他们的报复快感，完全忘记他爱的那个人也在那些仓皇逃窜的人类当中，拖着两条残腿还流着血……

他不知道该说什么，无论说多少句抱歉也没法弥补他对Charles犯下的错。他只好沉默着抱紧Charles，只是拥抱着他。Erik稍稍拉开一点距离，看着Charles还红着的双眼，“Charles，我爱你。”

Charles定定的看了他一会，捧住他的脸亲了上去。

Erik惊讶于Charles的主动，他一边回应着一边托住Charles的腰把他从凳子上抱起来。Charles配合的用双腿夹住他的腰，搂住他的脖子凶猛的亲吻着。Erik抱着他把他放在床上，身子就压了上去。Charles后背一接触床面就松开胳膊开始解Erik的衬衫扣，然后边亲吻着他的下巴和脖颈边抚摸着他健壮的胸膛。Erik也毫不犹豫的扯下了Charles的裤子，揉捏着他的勃起。“Erik……”Charles抬起带着水雾的眼睛看着Erik，红唇张合好像在邀请。Erik吻了上去，仿佛要把Charles吃掉一般夺去他的呼吸。Charles被吻的晕头转向，他也摸索着拉开了Erik的裤链，将手探了进去……

“James你猜怎么着？我忘带房卡去前台要，服务员给了我你房间的！她一定是记混了——”

突然有人边吆喝着边推开了门。Charles一惊想要推开Erik，而明显没反应过来自己已经不在学校的Erik只是不在乎的继续亲吻着。等他意识过来放开Charles的时候，Hugh已经站在门口石化成了一尊雕像。

“Hugh，怎么了？”走廊上突然传来Ian的声音，他的脚步声也向这边传来。Hugh一下子惊醒过来，他连忙说着“没事没事”一下子关上房间门挂上防盗链。再转过身的时候两个人都已经穿好衣服，只是脸上的红潮还没有散去。“所以……你们谁给我解释一下这是什么情况？James？Michael？”

那才不是我们的名字啊.......Erik和Charles默默的在心里叹了口气。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 真的好OOC啊！！！！！


	16. Charles and Erik (6)

“所以…你们说你们是Erik和Charles？类似灵魂穿越什么的…穿越到了James和Michael的身体里？而我们演的这些电影真的是你们的生活？”  
听完Charles的一大段解释和平行世界的言论，Hugh干巴巴的蹦出一句话。他一副信息量太大一瞬间接受不了的表情还真有点像Logan，Charles笑笑，“你不相信的话，我可以把我的事情讲给你听。”  
半小时后Hugh终于相信了这一切，不然他就得去相信James一夜之间背过了漫画剧情和遗传学并且正想抛妻弃子出轨出柜，而Hugh觉得似乎第一种至少听起来不像世界末日。况且他也不想听Charles再念叨下去了——这个头还没秃就有发展成方丈的苗头的教授正试图跟他解释新写的遗传学论文。Hugh看向一直沉默坐在一边看起来非常不爽的Erik，又看看一边用James的脸笑的无比慈祥的Charles，觉得这场景特别诡异。“但这么说……Charles和Erik，真的是一对？”  
“是。”一直没说话的Erik抬头快速地回答顺便还瞪了Hugh一眼，而Charles则是奇怪的歪歪头，“真的是一对？为什么要这样说？”  
“哦这个……你刚才也看了我发给你的链接了吧？网络上有很多人都很喜欢你们在一起的配对，找了好多细节还写了好多故事，不过我一直没往那边想，没想到你们还真是情侣。”Hugh有点尴尬的看了一眼Erik，还是忍不住问似乎是因为害羞低下头去的Charles，“你……怎么真的和他在一起啊？”  
“你这话什么意思。”Erik蹭的一下从床上站起来，下意识地伸出手——当然Hugh并没有如他所想的飞出去，他的手尴尬的僵在半空。这让Erik感受到屈辱，就像多年前他没能阻止那颗飞向Charles的子弹，也没能让他和自己站在一边。他已经很久没有尝过失去掌控权的滋味了。Hugh看他伸出手，似乎是带点嘲弄的笑着，“我什么意思？他和你在一起一定是疯了。我的意思是，你也许是个很好的领导者革命家，但你绝对不是一个好恋人。你和他在一起只会伤害他折磨他，这事实每个人都知道。”  
Erik感觉怒火都已经烧到头顶了，但他不会承认这是恼羞成怒，也不会承认他心虚的是Hugh的话完全无法反驳。他只是大跨步的向Hugh冲过去，只想用拳头阻止他的语言。  
但是Charles却站起身挡在了他面前。Erik没来得及收住的力量让Charles被撞的后退几步，Erik急忙伸手扶住他，“你别拦我。”  
“他说的不对么。”  
Charles抓着他的胳膊抬眼看他，就像那次在飞机上的争执，但眼睛里少了泪水和委屈，却盛满了冷冽，“你除了暴力还会别的什么，Erik？你还是我认识的那个你吗？”  
Erik像是不认识一样愣愣的看着近在咫尺的那双澄澈的蓝色瞳眸。那双眼睛曾经因为他的离开盛满泪水，那张红润的嘴唇曾经为他的进步而勾起，那双胳膊曾经拥抱过迷茫的自己，但一切都变的那么陌生。Charles从来没对他说过这样的话，他以为他只会说着Erik我理解你，我理解你的一切。  
他盯着Charles的眼睛，挣开了他的双手，然后扯起一个嘲讽的微笑，“我还是那个我，是你变了Charles。是你抛下我了。”  
Erik绕过他向门口走去。Charles追了两步挡在他面前，“Erik别乱走，你——”  
“Don't get in my way.”Erik盯着他，一字一句的、狠狠地说着。他撞了Charles的肩膀甩上了门，而Charles只是僵硬保持着抬头和Erik讲话的姿势的站在原地，直到被巨大的关门声震的浑身一哆嗦才惊醒般缓缓低下头。  
“糟糕了他乱跑可怎么办！”Hugh想追上去，却停下来犹豫的看了看Charles，“我就算追上他也没办法阻止他，要是在公众面前打起来就麻烦了……professor？”  
Charles非常不想追上去。他脑子里一片混乱，只觉得心里空空荡荡的像是有风在里面吹。他退了两步坐在床上，捂住头，“他不会惹出事端的，我真的不想追他……Logan，能陪陪我吗？”  
Hugh头疼的看了看房门的方向，又看了看Charles，还是开口了：“如果按你的说法，电影里说的都是真的，那么刚才那句话，他说的那句Don't get in my way……在你们的未来应该也会发生。不过是没改变过的那个。”  
“改变的是这个世界，是变种人的命运，不是我们。”Charles叹口气，“再怎么变，我和Erik永远都是这样对吗？我真的累了。我抓不住他，他带不走我，我们就这样僵持着，互相伤害着误解着争吵着，我真的受不了这一切，我真的受不了……爱他了。”  
Hugh看着Charles痛苦的搓着自己的脸试图掩饰自己发红的眼眶，有点心疼却不知道怎么开导。他已经百分百确信眼前这个人是Charles了，这种姿态是谁也演不出来的。他坐到Charles身边拍拍他的肩膀，“受不了……就别爱了。你们都这么大了又都肩负重任，不能在感情上浪费太多精力……”  
Charles苦笑着摇摇头，“对，我们从不能作为自己活着。”他顿了顿，声音里又带了颤音，“可我竟然还要对未来抱有希望，告诉所有人我们是有希望的，明明我自己的人生已经没有希望了……这还真他妈搞笑。”  
Hugh不知道该说什么，也觉得心里很堵。他只好搂住Charles，试图给他一点依靠。Charles沉默了一会，终究还是叹了口气，“我还是得去找他，他对这个世界一无所知，我怕他伤到自己和Michael。”他站起身，回头歉意的笑笑，“抱歉Hugh，给你添麻烦了。”  
“没事……我开车载你，找到他你就去和他谈谈，我就在车里。”Hugh也站起身跟上去，“我担心你们应付不了，毕竟不是你们的时代，你们也没做过名人。”  
Charles点点头，推开门走了出去。  
无论如何，他永远放不下Erik啊……Hugh跟在后面，叹着气摇了摇头，说不清是同情还是心疼或者别的什么。


	17. Charles and Erik (7)

“他们说Erik沿着这个方向走了，应该走不远，我们沿着这条路慢慢找……Charles你还好吗？”简单的询问过前台，Hugh带着Charles借了辆工作人员的车沿着服务员指的方向开上了路。他从后视镜里看到那个和自己好友长得一模一样的男人正呆呆的靠着车窗看着窗外，担心的问着。

“哦，我……我没什么事。麻烦你了Hugh。”Charles不好意思的看向Hugh，礼貌的说着。Hugh看他那失魂落魄的样子叹了口气，也没再问什么。窗外的斑斓光影不断闪过，一首两个人都说不上名字的舒缓歌曲在车厢里回荡，空灵而哀伤。Hugh正伸手准备换首歌调节气氛，就感觉后面的人突然抓住自己的椅背，“快停车！我看到Erik了！”

Hugh连忙一转方向盘把车停在路边。车还没停稳Charles就一把拉开车门跳了下去，Hugh连忙也跟了上去。不远处的路边正聚集着一大堆人群，Charles却眼尖的一下子认出了站在中央苦着脸的Erik。他边向那跑着边喊着“Michael”，不料闻声回头的路人们却激动地冲他涌了过来，“看啊，是JamesMcAvoy！”

哦糟糕。Charles绝望的看见Erik趁着人群向他涌来从空挡里挤了出去。签名版和手机在他面前挥舞着让他很难看到那人离去的方向，Charles觉得这样让他走掉会惹出更大的乱子。他看向眼前那些激动的粉丝，“非常抱歉，但是我可以先去找Michael吗？”

他本来以为这句声音不大的请求会淹没在尖叫中，但人群却莫名其妙的渐渐安静了下来。离他比较近的那些人边让路边告知没听到的那些人，几乎是一瞬间的事Charles面前就让开了一条路。

“谢谢……”虽然不知道这句话为什么这么奏效，Charles还是感激的笑了一下，接着就追了上去。但不妙的是人群竟也跟着他跑了起来，场面十分壮观。Charles有些无措的回头看看，下一秒就被一只手拽进了车。

“Hugh，我还没有追到Er……Erik？”急忙又想下车的Charles却发现把自己拽进来的是拉着一张脸的Erik，后者看都不看他一眼，只是狠狠地瞪着正在开车的Hugh的后脑勺，仿佛能瞪出个洞来。Charles看到他那个样子火气也是蹭蹭的往上冒，索性也转头看向窗外。

Hugh快被这两个人愁死了。他觉得如果再演一遍逆转未来他一定会比原来发挥的好——终于懂得了金刚狼的心情。反复确认过没有狗仔队跟踪，Hugh拐上了一条小路。“听着，我觉得你们需要沟通，但显然你们不能去个小酒馆或者咖啡厅什么的。我知道一个地方离这里不远，也许你们可以散散心什么的……我就在不远的地方，有事可以给我打电话——Charles，我想你口袋里应该有个手机。”

Charles摸了摸口袋，发现有一个黑色的小型机器，上面没有按键，只是一块屏幕。他试着随便按了侧面的一个按钮，屏幕便亮了起来。“对，你点开通讯录上面有我的名字，摁一下就好了。”Hugh从后视镜里看向他，“到了。”

Charles看了Erik一眼，下了车。

Erik没有动弹。Hugh转头看了看闹别扭的男人，拉开门，“你不下去的话我下去了。”

Erik唰的一下拉开门走了出去，又呯的一下摔上Hugh半开着的驾驶座车门。

“Fuck！”幸亏手收的快不然一定要被那个混蛋夹断了，Hugh没好气的看着走出去的Erik的背影暗暗骂着。他现在才知道，不是金刚狼脾气暴躁，是万磁王太烦人了，真不知道除了Charles还有谁能真心忍受他，那些兄弟会的追随者大概都是忌惮他的力量吧。他可以像所有反派一样说自己不需要什么真心，但是混到这份儿上其实也挺惨的。Hugh发动车子掉了个头，路过Charles的时候做了个打电话的姿势，忽略Erik要杀人般的眼神哼着歌一路走远。

Charles收回看着远去车辆的目光，看向面前的风景。Hugh把他们放在了一个比较矮的小山顶，俯视下去就是一片海洋。天色已晚，缓缓波动的海水映照着深蓝色的天空，点点灯火倒映在水中闪烁浮动。偶尔有白色的浪花迅速浮现和消失，不算圆却非常亮的月亮倒影在不远的海中静静的发光。一阵风吹来夹杂着腥咸的海水味道，Charles才意识到自己穿着访谈时室内用的单衣，不由得打了个寒战。接着一件西装外套就从后面披了上来。

裹裹身上的外套，Charles回过身去。Erik仍然没在看他，他看起来很认真的盯着海面某一点。观景台一旁的路灯灯光打在他轮廓坚毅的脸上，显得那么严肃且不可接近，但他下撇的嘴角却在Charles眼里看起来那么委屈。多大的人了还这样喜欢赌气，Charles叹了口气，走上前去牵住他的右手，“Erik。”

Erik没说话，也没挣开。Charles耐心的分开他有些冰凉的修长手指，一根一根的将自己的手与对方指间缝隙相契合，直至十指交握。他很安心的握住Erik的手，也抬头看向身边男人目光所向的那片空无一物的黑暗。周围一片寂静，在很遥远的地方传来悠长的汽笛声，与浪潮拍打在岩石上淅沥如雨的声音相混合，让人感觉无比平静。

在宏大的自然面前，一切都显得渺小。Charles突然就觉得一切其实并没有的那么糟，只是一个人一生中总无法得到自己所有想要的东西，走到所有自己想到达的地方。总会有些取舍有些限制，命运带给他那些争吵与互相伤害，带给他那些误解与背叛，却也给了他这样一个夜晚，与相爱的人十指交握并肩而立，面前是万千繁星，沧海如画。

足矣。

猝不及防又是意料之中的，沉默的高个男人回身抱住了Charles。他用左胳膊环住Charles的腰，将下巴搁在他的肩膀上，另一只手仍牵着Charles的左手，在身侧紧紧交握。“Charles，Charles，”Erik的声音如同梦呓，“我爱你。”

Charles回抱住他，“我也爱你。”

也许这份爱什么也无法改变，也许我什么也给不了你，也许我们最终还是会走到无法挽回的对立地步，也许我们永远不可能在一起将这感情公之于众，但是它存在，这就够了。无法奢求太多，但好过一无所有。

回去之后你也许会继续离开我，伤害我，背叛我，甚至杀了我，但我仍会记得，你对我说过，你爱我。

而我也像千万次在梦中排练的一般，回应了你。

无论何时，我都会这样回应你。

Charles把脸埋在Erik胸前，闭上慢慢潮湿的眼睛，一点一点的微笑了起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 那时候的我好浪漫啊现在完全只会写性事与死亡（


	18. Charles and Erik (8)

鲜血，眼泪，碎裂与烧灼，爆炸与崩塌，惨叫与哭号。天幕是末世的漆黑和暗红，火山灰般绝望的尘土在空中蔓延。一片嘈杂中视线都被蒙蔽，遍寻不到那个人的身影。

遍寻不到希望。

Erik急躁的奔走在断壁残垣中，不断地呼唤着那个名字，却始终没有回应。费劲的攀上一块巨大的夹着钢筋混凝土碎块，Erik蓦然发现Charles就站在废墟堆砌起的小丘顶部。“Charles！”他一边叫着一边手脚并用的踉跄朝那个身影爬上去。只披着件深棕色睡袍的憔悴男人回头看着狼狈赶来的Erik，露出一个很浅的笑容，天蓝色眼睛在漫天火焰中仍然澄澈透明。

“Erik。”

那张微笑着的脸颊下一秒便化作飞尘崩散分离。

“Charles——”

瞬间填满视网膜的强光带来了轻微的刺痛。Erik快速的眨眨眼，才发现那是没拉严的窗帘外漏进的阳光。是梦啊……梦中那惨烈的景象太过真实，以致他急促的心跳鼓动着太阳穴。过于柔软的床垫让他感觉全身酸痛，Erik不舒服的翻了个身，顺势抱住了身边的人。

那一瞬间Erik觉得自己这梦还没做完，但怀中人的体温太过真切，呼吸和心跳都近在咫尺。昨天发生的那些比梦还怪异的事情在脑海里渐渐清晰，Erik低头看向怀里的人。Charles正用一种毫无戒备的表情熟睡着，几根卷曲的黑色发丝滑落下来搭在他光洁的额头上。他那对于一个成年男人来说过于卷翘的睫毛安静的覆盖在下眼睑，投下一小片翅膀般的阴影。他那白皙的皮肤和颇有古典气质的鼻梁在阳光的照射下像极了古希腊的雕塑，绝美而庄严。但那神秘的鼻子下半张着的柔软的粉色嘴唇却打破这种肃穆的美感，让整个面容显得温和又具有诱惑性。

10年前那段短暂的共处里，Erik总喜欢偷偷看Charles的模样。他说话的样子，他沉思的样子，他微笑的样子，那些画面深深印在Erik的脑海里，在分开后每个难熬的夜晚出现在他的梦里。奇怪的是，现在Charles就在他的怀里，他可以肆无忌惮的看着他、亲吻他、占有他，他从未这么近距离、这么仔细的观察过Charles，但在这种时刻，平日里见到Charles就会升腾起的那种强烈的占有欲却没有再次占据Erik的内心。他就只是这样看着他，没有多余的动作，就连言语也是赘余。

“滴滴滴——滴滴滴——”

突兀的铃声打断了Erik的注视。Charles的眼睫毛颤抖了几下像是要马上醒来，Erik连忙移开视线越过他去拿床头柜上不停震动的手机。屏幕上显示着“Hugh”的名字，他皱皱眉头滑开屏幕锁，“喂？”

“Erik！快点快点收拾收拾起来！Ian要拽你们去参与游行！”那边的Hugh好像在压低着声音，一副神秘的样子。“什么游行……喂！”话还没说完那边就挂了电话，Erik没好气的咒骂了几句把手机随手扔在床上。Charles已经醒来，他半睁着婴儿蓝的双眼倚在床头笑盈盈看他，“Erik？是谁的电话？”“哦……是Hugh，他让我们快点起来，神神秘秘的不知道有什么事。”Erik边回答着边回头准备下床。Charles半撑起自己的身体，顺势抓住Erik的胳膊凑上去仰头亲吻了没反应过来的男人，然后眯着眼冲红了脸的Erik说着，“早上好。”

Erik的老脸红到了耳朵根。他结结巴巴的注视着自顾自开始穿衣服的Charles，“早……早上好……”

Ian打开门的时候真有种自家孩子终于长大懂事了的成就感。本来就已经做好避免被迎面而来的BB枪子弹、枕头或者其他能被俩熊孩子当做武器的东西误伤的准备，他却惊喜的看到Michael和James衣着整齐中规中矩的坐在桌子前……下着象棋。

“孩子们！”心情明显好了一大圈的Ian拍拍双手，“别把时间浪费在这种文艺的前戏上了，让我们去疯狂一下吧！”

文艺的……前戏……

直到被Ian连哄带骗的拽上车，Erik仍然在思忖这个象棋的别名。他偷偷瞄一眼坐在旁边兴致高昂的看着窗外的Charles，突然醍醐灌顶：原来以前那么多次Charles提出要下象棋，他其实都是在暗示自己？而自己却真的以为只是要与好友进行智慧与策略的博弈而已……

Erik挫败的用头撞向了车窗，无比想掐死10年前本就可以安全上垒的愚笨自己。

Charles一早上心情都不错，主要是因为Erik变得诚实了很多，他不用读心能力就能知道这个不可一世的家伙正被自己迷的神魂颠倒欲罢不能。看来自己的魅力完全没有被时间改变，Charles看着Erik红着脸撞玻璃的样子更加开心了。他探身向前问着副驾驶座的Ian，“我们这是去什么游行？”

“喔James你不知道吗？我还能带你们去什么游行。”Ian开心的偏过头来往后看，“当然是我们的同志游行了！孩子们，Feel theLove!*”

“同志游行……”Erik转过头来，和Charles交换了一个眼神。本就身为被排挤歧视的变种人，他们并不在意自己是同性恋的身份，但他们仍然记得那些普通同性恋遭受的歧视。就是几年之前，也是一个夏天，虽然与变种人兄弟会的反抗相比不算什么，在纽约也爆发了一场规模不小的同性恋示威……那个“石墙事件*”。

不论是变种人，还是同性恋者，人类就是这样排挤着那些与他们略有不同的“异类。”

“到啦，我们走过去吧！”Ian的声音打断了两人的思考，他拉开车门丢过来两个很夸张的舞会半截面具，“带上这个，要是让你俩被迫出柜了，我这把老骨头可受不了你们那些女粉丝和安的围攻。”

Erik默默的戴上面具，拉开门也走了出去。Charles紧随其后，在关上车门时候转身凑近Erik的背后，“你带这个面具真是性感极了。”

情场达人Xavier教授非常满意的看着Erik的耳朵又一次红透。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊写这一篇的时候正好是曼城LGBT游行。这几年平权活动真的很有效果。  
> 当然除了【某些地区】


	19. Charles and Erik (9)

“Charles！Charles！”

Erik真是前所未有的怀念自己的能力。他在一群暴露性极高的男女和横幅旗帜中挤来挤去，努力寻觅着那个小个子的身影。这个时代真是太开放了，要是有变种人游行就更好了。Erik绕过两辆不知道从哪冒出来的坦克，在心里暗搓搓的想着。刚下车Ian就忙着和自己那些基友去狂欢了把他俩丢在原地，Charles则是开心的一头扎进人群里。不喜欢热闹的Erik不情愿的低头跟在后面，只是推开试图摸他胸的半裸男人的一小会时间，再抬头他就找不到Charles的踪影了。

这些人真是疯狂。Erik终于挤到一个相对宽松的角落，他整整自己被挤皱的衣服，叹了口气。

究竟是怎么变成这样的啊……

Erik不确定自己究竟是不是个同性恋。他曾有过妻子，那是顺理成章的相识结婚，并没有什么刻骨铭心的爱恋过程，只是觉得彼此适合一起生活。事实上，在他遇见Charles之前，他大概没对任何人真正动过心。他一度以为爱情就是和Magda之间那种平淡的相处，直到他遇见Charles。

“Erik，you are not alone.”

那双在黑夜里仍然闪闪发光的眼睛啊。

遇见Charles让Erik所有的感觉一下鲜活起来。和Charles在一起笑了还想再笑的开心，想要不断靠近的冲动和紧张，看着他的表情就会加快的心跳，在伤害和离开他时那种万念俱灰的彻骨寒冷。爱让他不理智、让他失去冷静、让他犯错，他却甘愿沉陷其中。

其实无论是同性恋还是双性恋，他爱的人是Charles，仅此而已。

“Erik！”

Erik闻声抬起头，短发乱乱的的小个子高高挥舞着手臂向他跑来，眼睛在面具下闪闪发亮。人群拥挤嘈乱，千万种声音和面孔在Erik的面前混杂，他却只看见Charles向他靠近，天地间对他最重要的人，露着傻傻的笑，笨拙地向他挤过来。

这世界上唯一的Charles。

“Charles。”Erik接住扑进他怀里的Charles，“别乱跑。”

“那我们牵着手以免走散？快点Erik，那边有辆坦克！”

我看过了……Erik撇撇嘴，还是抓住了Charles向他伸出的手。

傍晚的时候天上开始下起雨来，有Erik帮他举着好心人借他们的伞，Charles仍然兴致高昂的左瞧右看。昨晚由于在陌生的地方不习惯还做了噩梦，Erik并没有睡好。今天又陪Charles玩了一整天几乎没休息，他都已经筋疲力尽了。他默默的举着伞跟在Charles身后看他扯着不知道从哪拽来的横幅喊着口号，不知道这个人为什么总不会累。

不过也无所谓，因为自始至终Charles都紧紧拽着他的手，所以不管多累Erik也不想结束这段游行。

“Erik，你累了？”Charles不知道什么时候转过身来，关心的打量着Erik。“还好。你玩够了？”Erik回答着，用袖子擦擦Charles额头沾上的水珠。“我也有点累了……我刚才看到从那个小巷穿过去有个酒吧，不如我们去坐坐？”Charles抬起下巴示意着远处在一群人中间笑的开心的Ian，“他还得再等一会吧。”

Erik点点头，把伞又往他那边凑了凑。

与热闹的游行队伍仅仅一街之隔，那个名叫“时光“的酒吧门前的小巷则十分空旷。还没有到游行结束的时间，酒吧里基本没几个人。Charles拉着Erik坐到街边撑着大伞的露天座位上坐下来，和走过来的酒保点了两杯干马天尼。渐渐暗下来的天幕混着空气中的湿气模糊了不远处的嘈杂声音，让氛围变得舒适。街边的路灯从远处一盏一盏依次亮起橘黄色的光，将地上的积水照的亮闪闪的。Erik坚毅的面部线条也在暖色灯光的照耀下变得柔和起来，Charles探身过去摘下他的面具，轻轻吻了他。

鸡尾酒的柔软味道让这个吻变得香甜，Erik弯了眉眼，“Charles。”

“真好啊。”就像有读心术似的，Charles笑着回应了他，“这一切。”

这一切，这世界，游行，雨，灯光，酒，还有你。

贴着酒瓶盖作为装饰的玻璃门叮铃铃的被人从里面推开，穿着整洁衬衫马甲的酒保怀抱着一团橙色光芒走出来。走近了两人才发现那是很多亮着的、不用插电的台灯，那人把灯一个个分放在那些室外桌上，不强的光芒只能勉强照亮桌子，却给人一种安心感。Erik觉得在那种灯光下连时间都走的缓慢了。他抿着鸡尾酒，听Charles絮絮叨叨的讲刚才游行的事情，讲他对这个世界的理解和赞同。这家伙喝一点酒就会变得很健谈，那软糯的苏格兰口音也会变得更加浓重，Erik喜欢这样的他。Erik喜欢所有样子的他。

“嘿Erik，你听——”

不知道什么时候雨已经停了，Charles停止讲话，示意Erik仔细去听。不远处的游行队伍变得安静起来，有人正在缓慢的朗诵一首诗。

“I knew it then （那刻我就知道了）

In that room where we foundfor the first time our eyes （在那个房间我们第一次发现彼此的眼神）

And everything （还有一切）

Even the din and smoke ofthe city around us disappeared （甚至包围我们的都市喧嚣和烟尘都消失）

Leaving us alone （只剩下我们）*

男声沉静而又舒缓。Charles站起来拉着Erik穿过小巷走过去，脚步踩到积水发出小小的响声。

“……As I did that first dawn I studied you sleeping beside me （就像每一个清晨我审视着睡在我身边的你）

Yes, I counted youreyelashes （是的我数过你的睫毛）

Read your dreams likebutterflies flitting underneath your eyelids （我翻阅你的梦像有蝴蝶在你的眼睑下振翼）

Ready to flutter into theroom （准备好在房间嬉戏）

人群簇拥着最中间那两个在朗诵的人，表情都如朝圣般虔诚。朗诵者没有配乐，只是这样念着，徐缓地，安然地。

“……Though I forgave your blue eyes turning green each time you lied （我原谅你每次撒谎眼睛都会从蓝变绿）

But kept believing you （但仍然一直相信你）

Though we learned to saygood morning （我们学会互道早安）

After long nights ofsilence in the same bed （哪怕经历默默长夜的同床冷战）

Though every door slamtaught me to hold on by letting us go （每一次摔门都教会我通过放手让我们走下去）

And saying you're rightbecame as true as saying I'm right （承认你是对的变得就像承认我是对的）

Till there was nothing along walk couldn't resolve （知道没有什么不是悠长的漫步不能化解的）

华灯初上，世界被刚才的雨洗刷的澄澈干净。Charles抓着Erik的胳膊靠在他身上，静静的聆听着。

“I do until our eyes become voices speaking without speaking （我愿意直到我们的眼神成为无声胜有声的语言）

Until like a cloud meshedinto a cloud （像一片云融入另一片云）

There's no more you, me （不再有你，我）

Our names useless （我们的名字不再有意义）

I do want you （我真的愿意你）

To be the last face I see （成为我弥留之际看到的最后一张脸）

Your breath my last breath （你呼吸我最后的呼吸）

Erik拥住Charles，在这个有点凉意的夏日夜晚。

“I do, I do and will （我愿意我愿意并且会）

And will for those whostill can't vow it yet （见证那些仍然无法宣誓的遗嘱）

But know love's exactreason （因为知道爱恰恰是原因）

As much as they know how asail keeps the wind without breaking （就像知道帆会迎风而不折）

Or how roots dig a way intothe earth （草会入土而生根）

Or how the stars open theireyes to the night （星辰会对夜睁开他的眼）

Or how a wine becomes onewith the wall it loves （藤蔓会和它爱的墙成为一面）

Erik握住Charles的手，十指相扣，如同他们周围千百对情侣做的那样。

“Or how, when I hold you... （或者当我抱着你）

You are rain in my hands. （你就是我手心的雨）”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 这节里出现的所有诗歌段落皆出自美国现代诗人理查德·布兰科（RICHARD BLANCO）为婚姻平权运动创作的诗歌：《Until we could（直到我们可以）》 翻译来自同志亦凡人中文站 小P  
> 原文里附带的诗歌视频链接已经404了。  
> 原本发在墙内平台上的这篇文也因为我害怕被删掉而搬运到这里。  
> 退啊……


	20. Charles and Erik (10)

“哦天哪Erik，你穿这套西装真是太……辣了。”

Charles翘着腿坐在单人沙发上，用胳膊撑着脑袋歪头评论着。他的另一只手摇晃着半瓶樱桃果汁，嘴唇因为沾染了液体而更显红润，“这件修身款完美的勾勒出你的腰线，显出你那极具诱惑力的身材，非常严谨的设计却透出一种禁欲感，这两种矛盾在你身上激荡碰撞出更加性感的魅力……哦我的Erik。”

这一番话说的Erik都快飘到天上去了。他得意洋洋的凑过去咧开嘴，“你的Erik还不赖吧……等等。这么熟练的夸赞，这也是你泡妹子用的一招？”“哪个妹子能比你辣。”蓝眼睛的教授丝毫不惧怕伴侣的控诉，他扯过Erik的领带把自己带着果香的甜蜜双唇凑上去偷了一个吻，就成功搅乱了某人的脑子。只有两人的衣帽间里飘出了让人不能直视的粉色泡泡，Hugh站在门外重重的叹口气，“你俩好没？快点！”

“再过几天他就要被我们逼成真正的金刚狼了。”Charles打趣着，“你的衣服解决了，那么该我了？”

“这件太紧，显得你特别瘦弱。”

“这件太大你的腿都不见了！”

“这件有点奇怪，你就像个偷穿大人衣服的孩子。”

“你确定要把西装这样紧紧箍在身上吗！”

比起那些女性朋友抱怨的自己看都不看只会说“好看”的男朋友，Charles觉得还是自己的男朋友更烦人一点。他已经换了近十套衣服，没有一件Erik能看上眼。眼看着剧组晚宴就要开始了，小个子男人解开最下面的西装扣子垂头丧气的坐在一边，“Erik，你就看我这么不顺眼吗？”

“怎么会……”只是你那些衣服都太显身材太勾人我不想让别人看见啊……Erik在心里默默想着。他的目光在一边的衣架上扫来扫去，突然眼前一亮，“Charles，你就穿这个吧！”

这是他们“穿越”过来的第三天，Hugh不知道用了什么方法推掉了那些本来密集的采访和节目。Charles对这个没有变种人的未来世界充满好奇，Erik则喜欢这种不用处处警惕的生活。他们就这样在Hugh的保护下舒服的过着日子，把回去的希望全寄托在不知生死的James和Michael身上。他们避免和任何人接触，但这次Hugh却给他们带来一个无法拒绝的邀约。

“你们一定要去。”Hugh皱着眉头抱着胳膊站在房间中央，颇有Logan的范儿，这是剧组人员的私下聚会，庆祝首映成功的，你们是主角中的主角，如果缺席我实在没法搪塞。”

聚会地点是个挺高级的酒店，大理石地面和水晶吊灯照的大厅灯火辉煌。Charles和Erik被侍者引进觥筹交错的宴会厅，本来想着照看他们的Hugh刚进去就被几个人拉到一边聊天。Erik伸手想去抓Charles却被别人从旁边揽了一下肩膀，手指堪堪蹭过他的，没有抓住。心里突然空了一下，Erik只好回头寒暄碰杯，笑的有点僵硬。众多陌生人的笑脸和声音让他晕头转向，他有点踉跄的向后退了一步，有人在一边掺住他，“小心。”

这声音有点熟悉，不，是非常熟悉。Erik轻微的颤抖了一下，抬起头看向那个正对自己微笑的人。

Shaw。SebastianShaw。虽然与十年前比他皱纹多了些也变了点，Erik还是一眼就认出了那个化成灰都不会忘记的人。那个混蛋，那个变态，那个魔鬼，那个杀人犯，那个已经被他给予惩罚的家伙，那个已经被他的复仇摧毁的家伙，那个在自己面前面带微笑杀掉自己母亲的家伙，如今衣冠楚楚完好无损的站在他面前，若无其事地带着那副恶心的微笑，“怎么了？我知道早没我戏份了，不过我今天碰巧在这个城市，就来见见我的老朋友们。”

冷静Erik，他不是你的敌人，他不是Shaw，他只是个演员——即使在心里这样暗示着自己，Erik还是被仇恨席卷了内心。他紧紧攥着手里的酒杯，忍住不去掐住对面男人的脖子。

“Michael？你还好吗，Michael？”“Shaw”仍在不明情况的问着，又要伸手来扶他。Erik看着他伸出来的手，在脑子里计算了几十种顺势杀掉他的方法。他就是Shaw，这种人死多少遍都是应该的——

“Kevin，你也来了？”上扬的欢快语调打破（Erik单方面）剑拔弩张的气氛，Charles不知道又从哪里冒了出来。他端着酒杯挡在Erik和Shaw中间，抿着嘴笑，“Mike是昨晚陪我喝酒逛街太累了，你看他还是一副没睡醒的样子。”“哦是吗！”名字应该是Kevin的演员爽朗的笑笑，“你俩还是年轻着呢。那么我就不打扰，先过去了？”他指了指大厅另一边的人群，“哦对了，你俩的衣服真般配。”“谢谢夸奖，这可是Mike选的。”Charles满脸堆笑的看他走远，回头拍了Erik一下，“你怎么了？还想在这杀人是怎样？别狡辩，我看到你刚才的眼神了。”

Erik被他训的还有点委屈，“我只是想想，毕竟看到活生生的仇人跟你笑着打招呼总是有点不适的。”“你觉得我看见他会舒适吗？”Charles却依旧很火大，“他让我又想起那种感觉。”

Erik察觉到Charles好像一下子变得低沉，他凑过去，“什么感觉？你怎么了？”

“就是那种感觉。”Charles抬头看看他，很勉强的扯扯嘴角，“硬币……从大脑里穿过去。”

气氛仿佛在一瞬间凝固，Erik看着重新低下头的Charles，不知道要说些什么做些什么。他们站在比较隐蔽的大理石柱子背后，灯光阴暗，他看不清Charles的表情。又是一个错误。自从他们到了这个世界，自从他察觉到他们的事情被全世界了解，Erik就不断地被指责着。在兄弟会从没人敢反驳他的观点，Charles也从来不说他自己的感受。难道自己做的一切真的是错误的，除了让事情变糟和伤害自己爱的人之外没有别的影响，自己就是个跳梁小丑般不识时务的“反派”……

“对不……”“Erik。”

道歉的话语哽在喉咙，Erik看见Charles冲他抬起头，脸上是淡淡的笑容，“我不怪你。”

“为什么……”

“还学会反省了啊？”Charles挑挑眉毛抿一口酒，“要说理由能说很多。不过最主要的还是，因为你是ErikLehnsherr，我是CharlesXavier，不管揍你还是冲你吼，我最终都会原谅你的，就是这样。”

蓝眼睛男人稍微侧着头，脸上被光影切割的很明显。他唇边带着的那个微笑如此久违，就像初次相见的时候他笑着说“你需要朋友”。Erik愣愣的盯着他看，竟一时不知道回什么。

因为你是Erik，所以我最终都会原谅你。

太蠢了。Charles想着，这是什么白痴理由。

但他没告诉Erik的是，他在深夜睡不着的时候爬起来看了很多James和Michael的访谈视频，他很好奇这两个人到底是什么关系。在其中一个视频里，没有采访者，只是两人互相问着问题。那时的两个人似乎是刚认识，都有些拘谨。

“Michael，”那个和Charles长得一模一样的男人微笑着开口，“我从很久以前就想对你宣誓效忠，说‘我站在你这边’。我一直想让你知道，不管我是不是真的懂你想表达的立场，我一定会挺你，你懂这种感觉吗？”“我完全懂。”画面上明明面貌一样却露出Erik从不会漏出的温柔笑容的男人这样回答着。

我也懂得，Charles看着屏幕里的自己轻轻地叹了口气，这也是我想告诉他的。

面前的小个子男人不知道在想什么，自顾自的叹起气来。Erik就突然想把他拥在怀里。

他伸出胳膊搭住他的肩膀，正准备把距离再拉近的时候突然被近在咫尺的女声打断——“哇你俩真像对偷偷约会的情人！天哪还穿着不要脸的情侣西装！James你的西装颜色和Mike的领带颜色……简直没脸！”

Charles好气又好笑的看向声源，然后突然愣住。面前的女人有着一头金色的长发，婴儿肥的脸上带着点雀斑，正没形象的咧着涂着口红的嘴朝他们笑。这张脸甚至这个表情Charles都太过熟悉，他不由的放下了一直以来属于James的伪装，温和的笑起来。

“Raven……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实现在不是很喜欢大表姐了（


	21. Charles and Erik (11)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一章有一丢丢狼队/休登

“Raven？”

金发女孩惊讶的瞪着Charles，“老天啊James，你叫我Raven？”

“啊，不，Jenny，我刚刚和Mike在讨论访谈上问的关于Raven的问题，你正好走过来……”Charles有点慌乱的圆场。Jennifer倒没去深究，她兴致勃勃的拽住Erik和Charles的胳膊，“走吧我们去那边，和大家一起喝个爽！”

穿着高跟鞋和晚礼服还跑得这么快，真挺像那个家伙的……Erik看着她的背影无奈的笑笑。

跟着Jennifer走到大厅侧面的一个半封闭式小酒吧，Charles一进门就看见Hugh正搭着一个有点脸熟的男人喝的开心。沙发上还坐着“Hank”、“Pietro”和其他三个女人。他们一见到Charles和Erik就开心的起哄，“哟，主角来啦！”

坐在沙发上的Hank连忙笑着让出空来，“快过来坐。”

被朋友们簇拥着的万磁王感觉浑身上下都不自在。

我真的不能把他们都扔出去吗？

出人意料的是，他们的聚会进行的却很顺利。事实上，大家在例行寒暄之后就把他们俩扔在一边自顾自的聊天去了。几个年轻人凑在一起玩牌，稍微年长的那几个好像扎堆聊起了档期和片酬。Charles正带着堪称慈祥的笑容看着一边发出爽朗笑声的“Raven”，Erik喝了口酒哼着歌把自己舒展在沙发上，感觉这种气氛仿佛也不是那么糟。

“Erik，”身边的男人小声的叫他的名字，“这姑娘还真挺像Raven的。”

他看着Jennifer，后者正好输了牌，抄起酒瓶对着瓶口仰头干掉。“她真不该那样喝酒，对身体很不好。”Charles皱皱眉头，口吻充满担心。Erik偏过头看他，年轻的教授有点落寞的垂下眼帘，蓝的透明的瞳眸在阴影下闪着淡淡的光。“我有点想念她，我的小妹妹。”他这样说着，语气低沉。

Erik不知道该说什么。他想说Raven早就不小了，她早就不是个孩子了，她就算灌下整整一瓶酒，醉样也不会比你难看。但他对着这样的Charles开不了口，他只是搂住那人的肩膀，轻轻拍了两下。Erik没有妹妹，这也许是他铁石心肠的原因之一。他有时候会很羡慕Charles和Raven那种亲情，就算吵架他们也把彼此放在心里最重要的位置，说多狠的话也放不下。

“James你这是怎么了？从刚才开始就用那种奇怪的眼神看着我们。”“Pietro”手底下洗着牌朝这边喊着。“过来一起玩啊！”Jenny挥舞着手里的酒瓶子笑着招呼。“去吧James，我累坏了想睡一会，你别在这里烦我了。”Erik推推Charles，后者站起身走过去，“Mike你这话可真是伤透我的心。”

真是的。Erik倚在沙发上看着Charles加入那帮乱哄哄的年轻人，默默地想，变种能力真是毁了一切。如果没有能力，Charles现在应该只是个优秀的大学教授，凭借他那手泡妹技巧让自己成为万人迷，Raven也应该过了那段叛逆期，拽着自己的男友去接受哥哥的审视……但是自己恐怕早就死在集中营里了。Erik耸耸肩，结束这个可怕的假设。

这会儿没人理他，万磁王用一种很舒适的姿势窝在沙发一角，喝着味道浮夸的鸡尾酒。空气里回荡着一首调子很温和的歌，混合着酒杯碰撞的清脆声。他轻轻叹口气。Erik从不是个感性的人更不喜欢怀旧，但这种安心的气氛总让他想起刚认识Charles的时候。那时候彼此都那么年轻，总爱笑的教授将鬓角的棕色碎发别在耳后，眼里是一整个海洋。彼时他们也毫无顾虑的整日欢笑，相信希望不会消失就像相信明天太阳将照样升起。

太阳的确照常升起，而有些人却再也无法看到了。

而最应该担起责任的两个人，却在一个没有变种人的世界你情我侬挥霍日子？谁知道这个世界是不是变种人灭绝的未来，只因为他们当初没有拼尽全力？谁知道他们离开之后那边的世界还有多少人会像当初那些孩子们一样死去，只因为没有人挡在他们面前，呼吁变种人平权？

Erik攥紧拳头。

回去的路上Erik没有说话，Charles也很沉默。Hugh却是一副心情很好地表情，他在车里放着烦人的摇滚，边往后视镜里瞅Charles边开口，“hey教授，你回去如果能再遇见Logan——我觉得一定可以——能不能告诉他一件事？”“如果不会对那时候的时间线产生影响，我想应该不会不可以。”Charles好脾气的回应着。“喔当然不是什么大事！我只是希望他能知道。在他遇见Scott之后，你能不能告诉他，Scott的眼睛是蓝色的？”

“Scott，是今天一直陪你喝酒聊天的那个男人？”Charles问着。“嗯，是他演的。如果会产生什么影响不告诉也可以……我只是觉得他有权利知道。”Hugh有点不好意思的腾出一只手挠挠头。“我会告诉他的。”Charles倒是很爽快的答应了，然后在Hugh的道谢声中盯着窗外飞速掠过的光影发起呆来。

回去之后Erik问Charles要不要出去走走，他们沿着宾馆后面寂静的小路走到海边。这夜天上没有云彩，Charles坐在栏杆上，出神的盯着那些在气流中闪烁的星星。

“Scott的眼睛是蓝色的，和我的差不多，但是比我的眼睛要偏绿一点，像一片安静的湖。”他突然开口，“我打算这样告诉Logan。”

“Charles……”Erik知道他根本不是真的在讨论Scott的眼睛像海还是像湖。他走过去，将手覆在Charles撑住栏杆的手上。

“Erik，你看见他们了吗？Jean，Scott和Storm。”Charles维持着远望的姿势，盯着眼前那片黑暗，“那些我在Logan记忆里看到的人，如今坐在我面前。但我知道这些不是他们，就像我知道Jenny不是Raven——他们都在世界的某个角落，孤独着，抗争着，绝望着同时也希望着。我们不属于这个世界，Erik，就算我真的很想抛下关于变种人的一切只是和你简单的过日子，但是我不能抛下他们。他们也值得这些，他们也应该堂堂正正的不必躲藏，也应该这样欢笑着聚在一起而不是担心政府哪天就将他们屠杀，不是走到哪里都会被视为异类，他们需要一个家，而我，必须得给他们那个家。我答应过Logan的，我不能食言。”

“搞半天还是因为Logan……”Erik低声嘟囔着。Charles转过鼓鼓的脸颊白了他一眼。“走吧。”Erik没说别的，只是朝他张开双臂。

深夜的海边空无一人，带着寒意的海风鼓动着Erik没系扣子的西装外套，在他身后扬起的下摆就像万磁王的斗篷。Charles看着他张开的双手，扬起一边嘴角跳了下去。

“……你好沉。”

“不是我！是James吃得太多！”

Erik抱着Charles跌撞走了几步，看到前面有个人影慌忙把他放下来。他们故作正经的整整衣领走过去，路过的时候才看到那是个白胡子老头。老头穿的很休闲，大半夜的应该是睡不着出来遛弯的。他正带着笑容听着耳机里的歌，并没有注意到Charles和Erik。Charles扯扯Erik，两个人快步走向宾馆。

这样的夜晚啊……

老头看看两人的背影，随着耳机里的歌声踢踏起步伐。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后那个老头子是斯坦李，那时候还……  
> 唉，RIP


	22. Charles and Erik (12)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完结啦。  
> 其实有点烂尾……  
> 但是没了当时的心境，我也懒得续写或修改了

还是睡不着。

Charles第三次睁开眼睛。身边的Erik已经睡熟，胸膛随着呼吸缓慢起伏。已经是深夜，月光从没拉严的窗帘外透进几缕，在床上划出一道银色的光芒。Charles能感觉到身边人搭在自己腰上的胳膊沉甸甸的，那温度让他心里莫名的焦虑感稍稍平复。他往Erik怀里蹭蹭，睁大眼睛盯着灰蒙蒙的天花板。

在这个世界的日子，算来其实只有三天，却像过了半辈子一样。太多复杂的感情缠绕住两人，一开始的不信任、争吵，悲伤与慰藉，到后来的相互理解，热恋般的甜蜜，再到现在的……平静。

急于向对方传达的心意、无法释怀的悲伤、疯狂燃烧的占有欲，所有鲜明的感觉都会被时间洗刷，唯一永存的就是这份平静。

因为无论如何，我遇见你，我认识你，我知道世界几十亿人类中有像你这样的一个人存在，我便知道我不孤独。只是你的存在，就足以让我感受到这份令人安心的平静。

“Erik。”

Charles凑过去，亲吻了Erik的眉心。

 

“Charles……”

是谁在呼喊他的名字？Charles四处张望着，却只见到一片灰蒙蒙的雾气。

“Charles！Professor！”

这声音听起来万般熟悉。Charles叹了口气，闭上双眼。

“能看到我吗！Charles！”

再睁开眼的时候，面前出现了和自己一模一样的人。

就算能力已经不在，精神力仍然强大的Charles早已感受到的不安让他知道，有什么即将到来。而现在他终于确定了。

“James。”Charles对着“自己”微笑起来，“你来了。”

“Professor，这可不容易。我是说，天知道这个变种人多难找，而我还得集中精神力量……不过毕竟我是天才，这点小事难不倒我……咳。”似乎意识到自己太过开心，James轻咳一下。他不知道原来自己的脸还能做出那么慈祥的表情，看来以后接片范围可以更广泛一点了，“这几天过的怎么样，Professor？”

“叫我Charles就好，James。”Charles饶有兴味的打量着这个明明和自己一模一样，却气质完全不同的男人，“你们的世界不错，很有趣。”

James吐吐舌头，“你和Erik没……没出什么新闻吧？因为我可是尽力保卫了教授的名声。”不过Erik的就败光了。

“没有，只有Hugh知道我们的身份，你回来之后真该替我谢谢他，他帮了很多忙。”“喔，这边是Hank在帮忙。他们两个都是很好的人啊。”

两个人中间产生了气氛微妙的沉默。James摸摸后脑勺，“我找了一个能把能力扩大的变种人，然后又叠加了主脑的作用，我想我的——或者你的精神力量应该是穿过了那个你我交换的通道和你连接。现在我走过去，你走过来，我们应该就归回原位了。”“那Erik和Michael——”Charles不放心的问着。“哦，我可以再扩大一点……”James把两根手指放在太阳穴上，二人所处的纯白空间边缘渐渐驱散灰雾向外扩张，然后显现出了两个躺着的人的身影。Charles和James跑过去，半拖半抱起属于自己的那个。“我没法再扩大能力把他们的精神唤醒了，就这样把他搬过去吧。”James说着，Charles点点头，彼此往相反的地方走去。

“Charles。”

擦肩而过后两个人的距离渐渐拉远，Charles却听见James在叫自己的名字。他转过身，看见James逆着光回头看他的身影，“回到正轨的感觉真好，以后的路要好好的走下去啊。”

“谢谢，你也是。”年轻的教授微笑起来。他回转过身，走向不远处那片吞噬一切的光茫。

 

熟悉的天花板。

Charles不知道他是什么时候醒来的，当他意识到的时候，他应经盯着天花板看了很久了。熟悉的吊灯，熟悉的深棕色床单，熟悉的木质香气，熟悉的阳光，熟悉的没有知觉的双腿，熟悉的脑海中嘈杂的声响。

回来了。

他撑着床头坐起来，打量着这个无比熟悉的房间。手掌碰到某个温软物体，Charles吓了一跳，然后他看见了在身边熟睡的Erik。

脸上的皮肤比Michael粗糙，皱纹也多了几条，没盖好的被子下露出的半截胸膛上，还有暗红色的旧伤。是Erik，是Magneto。Charles看了他一会，突然伸出手去搭在他的太阳穴上。

Hugh、Ian、Patrick、鱼饼、电影、戒指、妻子、海边、游行、宴会……所有记忆碎片在两个人的脑海里快速闪过，Charles的手在发抖，而他却命令自己稳住——他要把这些记忆删除。Charles一直是一个善于接受甚至善于承受的人，而Erik不同，平行世界的存在对他来说是一颗定时炸弹。大家都是电影里虚构的故事？这种危险如导火索的念头不能存在于万磁王敏感且悲观的大脑里，必须删除——

“Charles，不要……”

颤抖的手突然被抓住，Charles模糊的视线里Erik的眼睛格外明亮，“你不可以……删掉我生命中最美好的记忆……求你了，Charles……”

【毕竟这一生，也许就只能靠这些回忆来填补我对你的爱和渴望了吧。】

脑海中响起Erik低沉的声线，Charles颤抖起来，他触电般移开手指，然后脱力般倒在Erik胸前。

“Charles。”Erik抚摸着他后脑翘起的头发，声音温和，“别这样，Charles，我要走了。”

他脑海中那些冷静的对于兄弟会的处置方案让Charles内心的绝望感死灰复燃。

将自己拖离Erik，Charles重新倚在床头，看着Erik坐在床边穿衣服。他看着他套上角落里那套冷冰冰的盔甲，去书架上取了头盔，披上衣架上挂着的披风——这让Charles不由想起很近的那个夜晚，西装下摆被风扬起如同披风的Erik对他张开双臂笑的多么温柔。然后他看到Erik拉开窗户，一只脚踩在上面，然后转过头——

Charles屏住呼吸看着逆光望向他的人。

【Ich liebe dich für immer。】*

Erik只是看着他，没有说话。

巨大的披风在风中扬起。

窗口空无一人。

Charles愣愣的盯了空荡荡的天空很久，才转过头来。他伸手去拿床头柜上搭着的衣服，却摸到了一张卡片。将薄薄的卡片举到眼前，Charles发觉上面的钢笔字迹洒脱又工整，落款是一个“M”，大概是Michael。他皱着眉研究起那几行字，应该是摘抄了一段诗或歌词：

“This is the way you left me, I'm not pretending

No hope, no love, no glory,no happy ending

This is the way that welove, like its forever

Then live the rest of ourlife ,but not together ”*

 

The end.


End file.
